Familiar
by TasiaToxic
Summary: Two girls show up at the Rockbell home in a way that strikes a negative cord with everyone there. These girls seem like a complete mystery, and constantly distant themselves. How can these girls survive in Amestris like this. (Sort of a Brotherhood retelling, Eventual characterXOC paring, as always 'm not that great with summaries)
1. Help

"Okay Ed, we're done. But I did some things differently now, so I want you to take a little longer recovering from it this time." Winry explained, "I tried to make your arm more durable, since that seems to always receive the most damage. I also attempted to make your leg a bit lighter, so it's easier to run around. But don't think this means you can go around getting in even more danger! I want you to stay here and take it easy for a couple months." Ed was wearily clinging onto her words, trying to look invested in what she was saying. "I had to find a way to even them out, so..." Winry went on as Edward gazed out the window at the darkening night sky.

"Hey, were you and Granny expecting someone?" Edward interrupted, leaning closer to the window. There was a figure running up to the house. It was too dark to make out any defining features. As the figure got closer he could see that it was holding someone else and various bags.

"Nope. Only you and Al. Why, is someone here?" Winry inquired walking towards the window. As the figure got closer, Edward jumped up, and started to run out of the room and down the stairs. "Ed! Where are you going?! I told you, you need to stay in bed!" Winry yelled, turning away from the window and running after him.

"Brother! What's going on?" Al asked, following suit. A loud, hasty knock emitted from the front door, Den barked just as loud, as Pinako went to go answer it.

"Help! Please help me!" A voice called from the other side of the door. It was clouded with sobs and sounded hoarse, but was definitely the voice of a female. Pinako whipped open the door as everyone filed into the room. The door opened to a horrifying, but familiar sight.

"Please help my sister!"


	2. Automail?

The girl was ushered inside without a second thought. She threw her bags down clutching the young girl in her arms as if both of their lives were on the line. She whispered words of comfort at the girl. The girl in her arms looked dazed. She seemed to still be conscious but like she was really trying not to be. Blood seeped through both of their shirts, causing the fabric to cling to them. The older girl's shirt was torn at the bottom, showing fresh scratches at her abdomen, the fabric that had been there was wrapped messily around the younger girls right arm, or at least what was left of her right arm. It was cut off right above where her elbow would've been. Tears streamed down both of their faces, mixing with the blood.

After she had scanned the situation, Pinako showed them the way to an empty room at the end of the hall. Winry took a while, but eventually shook herself from the shock and hurried after them to help. Ed and Al stood still from the shock. The scene looked all too familiar for comfort. The simply stood there, trying to register the scene. The situation. It had been a peaceful day, and a peaceful night, save for the harrowing pain that came with reconnecting the nerves in Edward's automail. But that was normal for them. For a stay at the Rockbell's home, it was normal. The scene they just saw however, was not something that they wanted to become normal.

Someone holding another in their arms. That person holding onto their own shallow breaths clutching onto life. The mix of blood and tears. The unsettling air, the sudden drop of your heart into your stomach. That was something they had only hoped they wouldn't have to go through again.

They could hear sobs and small yelps coming from the room at the end of the hall. They hadn't closed the door in their haste. Ed and Al slowly walked over to the room, Al's armor body clanking with each step. As they peered into the room they saw that Pinako and Winry had laid the girl down on the empty bed and stood on her right side, working on cleaning, and closing the wound. The other girl kneeled on the left side, gripping the other's left hand and wiping away sweat, blood and tears from the other's face. They could actually observe the girls now that they had wiped their faces clean of any blood and they were the tiniest bit more relaxed.

The girl lying down had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, which gradually faded lighter at the ends. Her eyes were a unique brown, gold specks around the edges of her iris, causing them to look almost hazel, but they still looked dead. The other girl had longer, darker hair, almost completely black. As they walked back to the front foyer room, Ed had remembered her eyes at the front door, the left was the same as the other girl's, almost hazel, while the other was a striking blue. They were clouded with tears and showed pain and maybe even regret. Ed and Al sat in silence until they heard footsteps walking towards where they sat. They looked up and saw Winry, she was slowly wiping blood off of her hands with a damp rag, it began to turn a deep crimson.

"Pinako is taking care of the rest of it." Winry stated as she sat down in a chair across from the two brothers, her voice shaking. Ed opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. They sat there in silence, except for the noises from the room.

A hour had gone by when Pinako and the girl walked into the room everyone else was sitting in.

"She is sleeping now. Her wound is closed for the most part." Pinako stated to no one in particular, "I wanted to allow you the choice of automail."

"Oh... That probably would be beneficial, but I couldn't possibly afford that." The girl answered, her voice still hoarse from yelling, but much quieter.

"After what we've seen...no charge." Pinako spoke with a puff of her pipe. The girl looked at her in shock. Before she could protest, "After the surgery it will take a while for her to recover, so if you are with her, you can always stay here and work to pay off your debt." Everyone looked up at Pinako. It wasn't unlike her to offer something like this, but the pain in her voice wasn't something Winry, Ed and Al were use to hearing. Everyone's vision shifted over to the girl standing next to Pinako. Her fists were clenched as she looked down at the ground, her hair falling over her face. Everyone heard the soft sobs coming from her as she bowed.

"Thank you..."

* * *

A/N: My friend drew Angelina and Renee, The two main OC girls, so here you go fav. me/ d7hayt1


	3. Introductions

"Renee. The other girl is my younger sister, Angelina." Renee stated before sipping slowly from the mug Pinako had handed her.

"Well I'm Pinako." Pinako stated.

"I'm Winry. It's nice to meet you." Winry gave the girl sitting next to her a soft smile. It was silent for a moment, "The boys sitting over there are Ed and Al. Al's the one in the armor."

"It's nice to meet you all." Renee gave them all a weak smile.

"So where are you from? And what're you doing all the way out here?" Winry inquired.

"Oh... Uh, well, me and my sister are from the west. We kind of just ended up traveling over here. I honestly don't remember much. I just know I woke up at the bottom of that hill and my sister was missing half her arm. I picked up our things and her and headed towards the first place I saw." Renee recalled, her voice barely above a whisper. Pinako nodded her head in response as silence fell in the room. Ed and Al still hadn't said anything.

"Maybe you just need some rest." Winry cut through the silence, "If I'm going to be working on automail tonight, then you can sleep in my room."

"Oh no. I've already intruded and took so much. I couldn't possibly allow you to do that. I am fine with the couch. Honestly."

"Well, I'm going to go check up on your sister, take her measurements for the automail, Winry I will leave them in there for you. Then I'm off to bed. I suggest the lot of you consider doing the same." Pinako announced, as she stood from her chair. Renee jumped up from her chair and bowed again.

"I thank you so much for everything. I am indebted to you. Thank you so much." Renee said hastily.

"Just get some rest. And a shower wouldn't hurt" Pinako sighed with a small smile as she walked off.

"I will show you to the bathroom. Do you have clothes? I have some that you could borrow if not." Winry expressed.

"I have clothes." Renee walked over to the front door, wincing a bit as she bent down to pick up the three bags. She dragged them next to the couch, and pulled some clothes out of one of them.

"Oh, Maybe I should look at those scratches." Winry went on.

"No. It's fine. They are nothing more than that, just scratches. They will heal. Thank you." Renee smiled again, following Winry to the bathroom. Winry showed her how it all worked and where everything thing was then left and shut the door behind her.

"I know it's kind of a shock, but you to could of at least said Hi." Winry called to Ed and Al as she went to the room that Angelina was residing in. The boys sat in silence as Winry headed to the basement to start work on the automail.

"Brother. Do you think they tried it?... Human Transmutation I mean." Al spoke up.

"I don't think so. But the only way to know is to ask her." Ed replied as they walked up the stairs.


	4. Exercise

"Are you sure you can handle being up and around right now?" Winry asked, somewhat quietly.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine! It's just my arm after all, not my leg." Angelina smiled, as she sat down at the table. She was much more lively today. Her eyes shone bright and showed happiness, which didn't really line up with losing an arm the previous day. "Oh, what time is it?"

"About 1pm." Al whispered. Angelina had to lean in to hear him.

"Huh?... Oh," Angelina laughed loudly, causing everyone in the room to turn towards her, "You don't have to keep your voice down on my sister's account." Angelina stated looking towards her sister, who was still asleep on the couch. "Shes almost like a bear. All she does is sleep and eat. She's a pretty heavy sleeper at that. Nothing will wake that girl up." Angelina paused for a moment as Renee grunted and turned over, "Probably because shes never really asleep." Renee lazily pushed herself off of the couch.

"I'll always have my eyes on you." Renee jokingly warned Angelina as she sat down next to her. "How are you? Is your stump alright?"

"It's fine." Angelina laughed, "Pinako is in the basement working on the automail. She said that it should take up the rest of today, so they will do the surgery late tomorrow." Renee nodded. As they ate their lunch Winry leaned over to Ed and Al.

"Don't you find it kinda weird? They are just fine all of a sudden, like nothing even happened last night."

"Yeah, that s strange." Ed stated, then he spoke up, "Hey you two were a train wreck yesterday..."

"Brother!" Al interjected.

"Why're you guys fine all of a sudden?" Ed questioned. Renee smiled.

"We have a lot ahead of us right now. To let this stop us, well that just wouldn't be wise. We have plans for after I repay our debt. But until we can go on with that, we should look at the brighter side of things. No reason to dwell on the negative right now." Renee smiled at them. She stood up from her chair, "Come on Angelina. We can't let your muscles deteriorate because of this. Let's go outside." She turned towards Winry, "When we are done outside I will come back in and clean up. I should start repaying that debt sooner rather then later." with that Angelina and Renee headed outside, Winry, Ed and Al following closely behind.

"Now this is strange. You, actually exercising somewhat, on your own accord?!" Angelina exclaimed, "A couple months ago you could hardly chase me down a road without falling over of exhaustion within 2 minutes." Angelina walked off the porch. Renee turned around to face her.

"Really now?" Renee smiled before she launched towards Angelina. They both set off running around the Rockbell's house.

"They really do remind me of you two when you were younger." Winry said to the two brothers. She pet Den smiling. "Don't completely wear yourselves out. Come inside soon and get some rest, you're going to need it." Winry called to the girls, "I'm going to go give Pinako a break." With that she headed inside.

"We still don't know a lot about these two." Ed said skeptical. He turned around and headed back inside.

"What're you planning brother?" Al followed. Ed looked out the windows cautiously. He saw the two girls still running around with Den.

"They have bags. They must have some more information on themselves." Ed stated picking up one of the bags next to the couch.

"You can't look through their things! That's rude! We can just ask them!"

"There is something they're keeping from us. Didn't you see Renee fidgeting and mumbling when Winry asked where they were from? It's obvious." Ed said rummaging through the bag, "Huh...Al...She's got a journal on Alchemy." Ed said holding up a red notebook with the words "Alchemy. Homunculus, Chimersm, etc." written on the cover. Ed started to flip through it.

"Brother I really don't think-" Al began.

"What're you doing?!" Renee yelled. She was halfway through the doorway, Angelina and Den behind her. "Who gave you the right to look through my things?! I know me and my sister have intruded, but still-" She got caught up in her own words. Renee snatched the book out of Ed's hands. Ed simply stood there in shock from the suddenness of the moment. She grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs, hoping to keep her things in Winry's room. Angelina followed.

"Al..." Edward started, "I saw Mustang's name, and Teacher's, and ours."


	5. Who are you?

The Elric brother's fled the Rockbell house with Den behind them.

"We can't keep on avoiding this brother." Al spoke up.

"You wanna bet?" Ed replied.

"Brother, I'm serious. You need to apologize." There was a short silence before Al's curiosity got the best of him, "But what did it say about us?"

"I wasn't able to get a good look. But I definitely saw something about Homunculus and even the Philosopher's Stone."

"You think she would know something that could help us?" Al inquired. Ed shrugged and continued walking. Eventually his legs began to grow tired and they started to head back to the house. When they opened the door they were met with Winry's wrench.

"What is wrong with the both of you?! Looking through their things! They're guests, why would you-" Winry was cut off.

"Winry." Renee began, "Calm down a bit. Although it is rude, I understand. You and Pinako allowed 2 complete strangers into your home, offering them food, medical attention, and a place to rest in exchange for a few chores. It's understandable that someone would be more skeptical of the whole situation." No one responded, "I almost have dinner ready. You should all take a seat." With that Renee headed back towards the kitchen.

Dinner went by without a mark. It was rather silent, except for some idle chatter between Angelina and Winry. Eventually mostly everyone filed out. Pinako and Winry went to the basement to finish up the automail and Angelina retired to her room to get rest for the next day.

"Ed, Al," Renee called as the two were getting ready to leave the room. She finished drying the plate she had just washed and walked over to them, "Sit down." She instructed as she did so herself. They did as they were told, cautiously. "As I said before, I understand your curiosity. So I am willing to tell you as much as I can."

"Who are you two? What are you really doing here?" Ed questioned.

"Me and my sister are Renee and Angelina Durless. Ages 15 and 13. We come from the west and somehow found ourselves over here after a string of some, rather confusing events. We came to this home in search of medical attention. We are going to repay our debt in any way Pinako and Winry Rockbell see fit." She stated bluntly. Her face was was straight, showing no sign of emotion or recognition. Her personality seemed to shift completely when she wasn't in the presence of her sister. With her sister she showed concern and happiness, when she wasn't there, she showed less emotion then Al could.

"You said you had plans for after you repay your debt. What are they?" Ed asked.

"My sister and I showed up here in Amestris rather suddenly, so as a result we aren't technically citizens. I was planning on going to Central and joining the military to gain citizenship."

"So you mean to say you two are illegal aliens! You could get us all in trouble!" Ed blew up.

"Brother. Please keep your voice down." Al warned.

"I've already spoke to Pinako about it. Me and my sister don't exist in Amestris, we don't exist in this house. My sister had automail since before we got here. As soon as I repay our debt, we are gone, we are nothing to this family, except some kids who passed by." The brothers fell silent, "Any other questions?"

"What do you know about alchemy?" Al spoke up.

"What do you want to know?" She answered with a small smile. The first sign of any emotion in her since the beginning of the conversation.

" Everything." Ed explained.

"Get comfortable then." Renee sighed.


	6. Alchemy lesson

"Alchemy, the ancient metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by using energy. The origins of Alchemy are debated but it is said to have been taught to Amestrians over 350 years ago. Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction. The proper application of this requires understanding of chemistry and alchemical theory, some natural talent in a way, and intelligence and aptitude. Alchemists usually either transmute using the 3 essential principles or the 4 classical elements. The foundation of it being Equivalent Exchange which consists of 2 parts. The law of conversation of mass and law of natural providence. To attempt to bypass the law of Equivalent Exchange would result in a rebound, when the alchemical forces are so thrown out of balance that they try to stabilize can result in injury or death or mutation." She paused for a moment to go through it all again in her head. "Transmutation circles focus and dictate the flow of energy, the runes inside of it correspond to different forms of energy which allow the energy to be used in the way the alchemist wants. Arrays serve the same purpose as circles, but are usually seen as tattoos. Sometimes believed to emphasize the deconstruction stage of alchemy, but the reconstruction stage is still augmented in them. Now onto Human Transmutation," She stopped for a moment to study Ed's face. He had previously been going through the review in his head, cross referencing her wording with the things he had read, but he looked much more interested in what Renee was saying now rather than his thoughts. Al looked as interested as a suit of armour could. "There are 4 things that can fall under Human Transmutation. Homunculi, Human Chimerism, Resurrection and Soul Binding." She glanced up at the boys another time and then over at the clock. "Wow. It's already that late. I should be getting to bed." Renee pushed herself up from the chair and headed towards the couch.

"What!? All you told us was review! Not anything useful." Ed called.

"You said everything. I asked if you wanted to know anything specific and you just said everything. It's not my fault." Renee shot back.

"We didn't think that you meant 'everything' that literally!"

"Well you didn't specify anything. I'll tell you more later. Maybe you should be more specific." Renee sat down on the couch with a sigh, "If you wanted to know about Human Transmutation or the Philosopher's stone then you should have said that." She shot them a glare.

"Come on brother. It's late and she needs to sleep. Will you tell us more tomorrow?" Al asked softly. Renee smiled.

"Since you asked nicely, of course!" Renee leaned back on the couch.

"Why are you withholding information like this?" Ed called at her. Not entirely angry, but obviously irritated with her teasing.

"It's simple. You two don't need to know everything... Just not yet."

"What are you?!" Ed became madder. Renee looked down, trying her best to hide her face.

"Just a stupid kid."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about this chapter heh.. it was short and mostly just a small basic review alchemy lesson, but it will be important later on! Also just for general knowledge, This whole thing right now is during Armstrong, Al and Ed's visit to the Rockbell's, except without Armstrong and stuff. I am going by brotherhood/the manga, since I just finished brotherhood for the 2nd time a while ago, so its fresher in my mind. _

_I don't like taking out Armstrong, but I started writing this before I decided when I wanted it to happen. There are some things that I want to happen later on so ths was the only time it made sense to put it. I wish I could have put Armstrong in... maybe I will rewrite it later on and include him. But for now let's just pretend he left without the Elric's a few days earlier._


	7. Surgery

"Sadly, we're going to have to ask you to wait somewhere else while we do the procedure." Pinako stated as she readied the equipment.

"What?! I have to be there with her! You can't-" Renee shouted. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before in anticipation for today so she was more emotional then she would've been otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Renee. You would get in the way, and it's not a pretty sight." Winry tried to reason.

"You're saying I can't even be there to hold my sister's hand throughout this!? How could you-" Renee continued.

"I had to wait outside the door when brother was getting his automail. She'll be okay Renee, Granny and Winry know what they are doing." Al tried to comfort her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Renee quickly slapped it away.

"Well she isn't your brother now is she!? You may be able to handle not being with him through something like this but I can't! After everything I've done-" Renee shouted, her voice lowering to a mumble as tears streaming down her face. Ed preferred to stay out of the ordeal as he didn't really know what it was like to not be the one getting the automail. He had talked to Angelina a few hours prior, to help get her mentally ready for the procedure.

"Pull yourself together!" Pinako yelled, "I'm sorry but you aren't going to be there with her!"

"Sister," Angelina spoke up from the bed, her voice barely over a whisper yet it caused everyone else to go silent and turn towards her, "I'll be okay. Winry and Granny Pinako can take care of me. Keep moving forward, right?" She gave her sister the brightest smile she could. "Why don't you, Ed and Al take Den for a walk?" Renee fell to her knees next to the bed, crying softly into Angelina's lap. Angelina brought her hand up to her older sister's head and stroked her hair, "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. I forgive you. If you want to do something for me, then just leave for a while. I promise to still be here when you get back." After a moment, Renee stood up and kissed her sister's head before heading out the door. Al followed behind her, closing the door of the room. Renee wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her jacket around herself. She walked up to the front door.

"Let's get started." Pinako's voice quietly echoed through the hall. As soon as the words hit Renee's ears, she whipped open the door and headed outside. Al, again, followed her out, concerned about the older girl. He motioned to Ed to follow, but continued after the girl without seeing whether or not he was following too. The girl eventually slowed down enough for Al to catch up to her.

"Renee, are you alright?" Al asked.

"Al, How did you feel when Ed was getting his automail?" Renee questioned. Al was taken aback before he sat down and leaned against a tree they were standing next to. Renee followed his example and did the same.

"Well... A lot had happened leading up to that. I was pretty confused and in the dark about everything. I was concerned for brother of course, but I also felt kind of guilty." Al explained.

"I guess we aren't that different. I could say how I feel right now, but I would just be reverberating everything you just said." Renee sighed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just far enough away to not hear anything that was going on in the home. Ed had gotten to the porch, before he decided to just sit there with Den. For the first time since she had arrived at the Rockbell's she felt comfortable and relaxed. Despite what was happening in the house only a few feet away, she had gotten silence. With Al next to her, she felt comfortable. "Thank you Al."

"Huh?" Al looked at her suddenly, as he was lost in his thoughts.

"You know and respect the benefits of a comfortable silence." Renee said with a small smile. Al nodded in response and went back to his thoughts. Eventually the lack of sleep caught up with Renee and she fell into a light sleep, her head resting against Al's arm.

He had a chance to look at her better now. Her tan skin was dull and she looked tired and drained, but there was a small smile on her face as she slept that suggested that she was feeling somewhat better, if not relaxed at the moment. Her long, dark hair was in a disheveled bun within a bandana she had borrowed from Winry. She had kept it that way while she worked. Al knew that she hadn't slept much the past couple days. He had heard her muttering downstairs and even pacing. At one point it sounded like she was hitting her fists repeatedly against the wall. She was always occupying herself with something. She washed clothes and dishes, made food, cleaned and organized the house, walked and fed Den, she even went as far as to organize Winry's work table (which didn't stay organized for long). She had been working non stop, that nobody else really had anything to do. She did more in the couple days that she was there than Al and Ed had ever done, in terms of house work.

_"She seems really determined to repay that debt."_ Al thought to himself, _"Although, she did say this was all so she could go and join the military. I hope she doesn't have to resort to that."_

**...**

"Be quiet Brother, I don't want to wake her up. She's going through a rough time." Al stated.

"Come on Al! We have to get to Central, I want to find Marcoh's notes. We've already wasted to much time." Ed shot back.

"Let's stay for one more night. I want to make sure they are both doing okay." Al pleaded, "Besides, didn't Winry want you to rest for a little while more? She said a couple months and it's only been 3 days!"

"We have things we need to do Al. Plus, I feel fine." Ed rotated his arm around and kicked the air. Renee grunted and turned over, clutching onto Al's arm. Ed laughed loudly, "Or is there another reason you want to stay?" He teased.

"Brother, shh." Al shushed, "I don't want to wake her. You are being too loud." Al looked past Ed and saw Winry on the porch waving them in, "Looks like they're done. Ed turned around and headed towards the house. Al reached over himself to gently shake Renee awake but couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't get over the fact that she needed sleep right now. He let out a soft sigh (A/N: Technically a suit of armor probably couldn't sigh, but he does so occasionally in the series, so lets just let this one pass) and let her rest.


	8. Hello

"I don't think I've seen two siblings as close as them before. Including Ed and Al." Winry laughed.

"Ever since we let Renee into that room she hasn't left her sister's side." Pinako stated. She turned towards a door that she heard close.

"She's asleep now, and she looks to be doing fine. Thank you so much you two." Renee bowed, "I don't know what I could possibly do to thank you for all you've done."

"You've done so much work around here, I don't know how we could possibly thank _you_!" Winry said.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Just to relax for a little." Renee announced. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the front door. Out in the front yard, Ed and Al were sparring. Renee carefully walked around them to avoid getting hit. As she was walking by, Ed threw a punch at Al, but he dodged it, which was surprising for his size.

"Renee look out!" Al shouted as soon as he analyzed the situation. Ed tried to stop himself, but the amount of force he put behind the punch wouldn't let up. Renee glanced to the side and saw Ed's fist coming towards her. She crouched down to dodge the punch, but saw that Ed would still trip over her body at the rate he was going, which would result in him kicking her in the side. She reached up and grabbed Ed's automail arm, pushing her other hand into his gut. With just enough force, she brought Ed up and flipped him over to the other side of her body. He landed on the ground with a loud grunt. Him and Al stayed where they were, dazed for a moment. Renee straightened herself and stood silent for a moment.

"...What the hell Ed! Don't you know how to fight your own brother!" Renee shouted at the boy lying on the ground, "You would've punched me in the face!"

"Renee, where'd you learn that?" Al asked.

"Me and Angelina have 3 older brothers. I just kinda picked it up." Renee sighed. "Which reminds me, could I borrow some of your Alchemy books? Assuming you have some at-." Renee's voice stopped. Ed had gripped his hand around her ankle, pulling it towards him. Renee pushed herself off the ground with her other foot, and as soon as Ed let go of her ankle, she dived forward, landing on her hands. She then pushed off her hands to get herself back on her feet. When she landed, she turned around and she simply glared at Ed. "Was that necessary?"

"You're pretty good." Ed laughed as he picked himself up off the ground, "And to think I was just questioning whether you had what it took to join the military. Not that I approve of your plan."

"Out of all people, I thought you'd be one to not underestimate anyone." Renee shot back.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!?" Ed blew up. Al and Renee laughed.

"Sure," Renee waved him off with a smile as she began to walk off the property, "But I'm interested in reading up on Alchemy here. So if you have those books I'd like to see them when I get back."

"Hey, uh, Where are you going?" Al inquired. Renee turned back towards them.

"Just for a walk. To look around ya' know." Renee replied. With that she was off down the road again. Eventually Al and Ed went back to sparring.

Renee walked down roads, past the place she first showed up with Angelina. Rain has washed away any blood that was probably there. Renee winced at the memory and continued down the roads. She looked up a small pathway and saw a cemetery. She remembered what Pinako had told her about Winry's parents and Ed and Al's mother and decided to stop by. She scanned the tops of the tombstones and her eyes landed on the names _"Urey Rockbell" _and _"Sara Rockbell"_. She walked through the paths and kneeled down in the middle of the two graves.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Rockbell." Renee closed her eyes and leaned her head down a bit, resting her hands on her knees, "You two raised an amazing girl. She looks exactly like you ! From the stories I've heard you two were amazing doctors, She definitely inherited your skills!" Renee continued on that way for a while, until bidding the two goodbye. She then scanned the cemetery for the name _"Trisha Elric"_.

**...**

"Okay, dinner's ready. Wait... Where's Renee?" Pinako asked as she returned to the kitchen. She had just went and gave Angelina some food.

"She said she was going for a walk. I don't know where she could have gone, she doesn't really know anybody or anything around here." Al answered. Ed sighed and stood up.

"I'll go find her. I wanted to go out for a bit anyway." Ed stated.

"Okay hurry up! You don't want your food to get cold." Al called as Ed headed out.

"That idiot." Winry said, everyone looked at her questioningly. In response she looked over at where Ed's plate was, "He left so he wouldn't have to drink his milk."

**...**

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you any flowers. I thought it would've been rude to pick some on the way here. I want to let you know that your sons are very talented!" Renee laughed. She sat in front of Trisha's grave the same way she did for the Rockbell's. She had been sitting there for a while but hardly noticed the sky darkening, "Ed and Al are actually very sweet... Well Al is. I can't really say anything for Ed, I haven't talked to him as much, and when I have it was strictly business in a sense. While I can't say that he's exactly sweet and nice, he is passionate and driven, which is just as important. From what Pinako and Winry have told me, he's also very caring. He cares a lot for Al...You raised two great boys. But you already knew everything that I've told you! I'm still sorry that I don't have much to offer you, except for this, I'm going to help your sons in anyway that I can. I know Ed's stubborn, and probably won't want to accept any help that I offer, but I can at least try for you, and for them." Renee laughed. A hand touched her shoulder which caused her to jump a bit, but she relaxed when she saw who it belonged to. A white flower was being held next to her face. She happily accepted it as she stood. She then placed it on top of the tombstone, while the arm placed a bouquet on the grave. "Yeah, you raised two amazing sons." Renee smiled down at the grave and then up at Ed.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted Renee's talk with Trisha to go a little differently, I had it all planned out last night in my head but I didn't write it down anywhere since i wasn't entirely conscious, I was trying to get back to sleep. I may rewrite that part later on. I know I wanted it to be more like she was talking to Trisha and not at her, or just about Ed and Al, but its hard to write like that for someone we don't know a lot about. eh XP_


	9. Bye

"Wow, you have a lot of books here!" Renee beamed. Al had showed her to a bookshelf that went up to the ceiling that was filled with books on Automail and Alchemy in the room that Edward usually slept in.

"Yeah. When we were kids we never really read books that most kids our age read. Winry was always reding about automail and medical things, while me and Ed were reading about alchemy, of course!" Al stated. Renee scanned through the spines of the books, and pulled a stool over to the shelf. She lifted one foot on to the stool and noticed it was a bit wobbly. "Hey, are you sure you should be standing on that. I could just get them for you." Al said, but hs statement was ignored.

Still a bit too short to reach the books on the top shelf, Renee stood on the tips of her toes trying to reach them. She jumped a bit which caused the stool to slip underneath her. She tried to grab onto the book she was reaching for, thinking it would help some way, but it went flying, as did she. Luckily Al was there and he jumped forward to catch Renee in his arms. The book had hit his helmet, sending the helmet flying to the other side of the room and the book into his empty armor. Renee was breathing heavily and then glanced up at the hollow armor that was holding her. In this moment, Al remembered that Renee and Angelina didn't really know of his situation. He quickly set her down, but made sure she was steady.

"I can explain. I'm, It's-" Al frantically tried to explain. Renee just laughed.

"It's okay Al. Ed explained it to me earlier before dinner when he came looking for me." Renee explained. "Just stand still." Renee reached up to the straps on his armor. Slowly she undid them and opened up the chest piece. She reached inside and grabbed the book that was stuck in the right leg. She placed the book on the bedside table and closed up his chest. Renee walked around the bed and went to go pick up the helmet.

"Some people freak out when they found out." Al stated. Renee polished a small area of the helmet with her sleeve and walked back over to the rest of Al.

"It's fine. Kneel down, I can't reach." Renee demanded. Al kneeled down and she placed his helmet firmly on the rest of the armor. "There you go!" Renee smiled as Al straightened up. She picked up the book she had gotten down. "It may not be a normal situation, but it's the truth. Sometimes the truth isn't the best or most convenient thing, but I see no reason to freak out about it."

"Oh. So you know.. About what we did..." Al asked, looking down. "Most people pity us or lecture us, sometimes... Almost all the time, both."

"I see no reason to do that. You know what you've done, you know that it was a mistake and that it was wrong, and you are trying to correct it. Most likely, you are going to make a lot more mistakes, but in turn you will learn from those, and pass those lessons on to the ones you help. Keep moving forward." Renee explained. Al was a little shocked by her response but very happy with it. "Oh, and also," Renee began to change the subject, "I was wondering if I could go with you and Ed to Central tomorrow. Maybe you guys could talk to someone for me. I really want to get my plan into motion. I won't be a burden."

"Well it's really up to Brother. But I can see what I can do." Al offered.

"Thank you Al. It means a lot!" With that they both headed downstairs. Renee sat on the couch and began to read the book on Alchemy silently. Al began to speak to Ed about Renee's proposal to come along the next day. Winry and Pinako were sitting across from Renee. A familiar noise of a door opening sounded at the end of the hall, followed by some feet shuffling.

"You shouldn't be up yet Angelina!" Winry warned. Angelina ignored her and walked past her and over to her sister. Her new automail arm gleamed in the candle light. Renee sat the book aside and looked up at her sister.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Renee asked concerned. Angelina ignored this too, and sat herself down in her older sister's lap. Despite her size compared to her sister (being almost the same size give or take a few inches and pounds) She curled herself in a ball. She lifted her new automail arm, and wrapped the metal fingers around her sister's arm. She placed it around her self and attempted to do so with Renee's other arm, but she beat her to it. Renee held her sister in her arm, rocking her gently as few tears rolled down both their cheeks. The Rockbell's and the Elric brothers looked over at this scene. It was completely different from the first that had seen of the two, but a much more welcome one. Renee began to sing a small tune into her sister's ear, not loud enough for the others to understand what she was saying, but just enough that they knew what she was doing. After a while everyone filed out of the room and left the Durless sisters to themselves.

**...**

"Don't go and get into more danger now. Especially you Ed, I still want you to lay off your automail for a while." Winry warned. Renee lifted one of her bags onto her shoulder. "You too! Something bad is bound to happen with these two, you just try to stay safe."

"Okay Winry. I understand. I'll try to keep them safe as well. I'll also call you as often as I can, since I know Ed won't." Renee smiled at the blonde girl. They gave each other a big hug, before they parted so Renee could hug her sister.

"You know, you could just stay here." Ed said.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Renee glared at him. Her and her sister had said the bigger part of their goodbyes earlier in the day and the night before. Ed had agreed to let Renee come along in exchange for her knowledge on Alchemy. He called Mustang earlier and let him know of the general situation, He said that he would work something out for the girls.

"Thank you again for everything Granny." Ed said as they walked out the door.

"Sure." Pinako replied, "Hold on a second. You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

"You want us to come all this way, to the mountains, just for some dinner?" Ed joked. Pinako simply laughed in response.

"Come back soon, 'kay?" Winry stated.

"I will make sure they make it back every once in a while! Bye!" Renee called back to her. Renee, Ed and Al waved to everyone and walked down the road towards the station.


	10. Bookworm

The train ride into Central hadn't been especially comfortable for Renee.

"I've never been on a train before, much less one with seats like this. Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to put such uncomfortable seats on something they knew people would be riding for hours on end!" Renee boomed. In the last couple days, Renee had really let herself loosen up around the Elric brothers. After talking to Ed at the cemetery and at the site of his childhood home, she felt a better connection with him. Al was just always easy to talk to. She knew that she wasn't going to be going home for a while, if at all, so she decided to make the best of her time with the brothers and their friends. Pinako and Winry agreed to take Angelina in, as her recovering from the surgery would take long enough and the sisters really had nowhere else to go at the moment. Winry was also glad to have some friends closer to her age, who were female. She was always open with Pinako about here life, and wasn't ultimately into anything one would deem 'girly" but she thought it nice to have another girl around.

Eventually the train slowed down to it's stop in the Central station. Not wasting a second, Ed ran off the train only to run into someone standing on the platform.

"Edward Elric! How great it is to see you!" A deep voice echoed through the station, causing many people to look in their direction. Al and Renee, with bags in their hands, followed a bit more calmly, only to see Ed being squeezed in the arms of a big, blonde, mustached man. Al and Renee laughed at the sight. "Oh and Alphonse! It's so very nice to see you again!" The man released Edward and started to walk towards Al.

"Hello Major. What're you doing here?" Alphonse asked as he backed away, ever so slightly.

"I was in East City but sent here to fetch you." He leaned in close, "With Scar on the loose we need you two to be protected." Ed moaned, obviously irritated with this response. Armstrong straightened himself up again, and then looked down next to Al, to see Renee standing there awkwardly. "And you must be Ms. Renee Durless! What an honor it is to meet you! I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong!" He held out hs big hand for her. She smiled but reluctantly took it, as his hand was probably just as big as her face.

"It's very nice to meet you too sir." Renee beamed. She already made a deal with herself to make the best out of it, might as well start here.

"Oh, that reminds me." The man fished through his pockets and pulled out an envelope, "For you. This will allow you to walk the streets of Amestris as a citizen before we can get everything else worked out. So it is only temporary." She took hold of the envelope and flipped it around in her hand, examining it. It had her name and _"Colonel Roy Mustang" _written on it.

"Thank you very much sir." Renee bowed.

"Come on! We have to go! National Central Library, First branch." Ed whined. Renee rolled her eyes, and followed Major Armstrong and Al outside and into a car. It was a bit small, but it probably only seemed that way because of the 7 foot man and the 7 foot suit of armor squished inside of it. The ride was better than the train ride though. Soon enough they arrived at the library, only to find it burnt to ruins.

"AUGH! Dr. Marcoh's research... It's all gone!" Edward bellowed. The four of them walked up to where the library would've been and rummaged through it, looking for anything still intact. "There's nothing left except ashes, Everything's gone."

"Major Armstrong." A female voice called behind them. Everyone turned towards the source of the voice to find two people standing there in salute.

"Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh." Armstrong identified the two, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"You have been ordered to report back to the Command center, sir." Ross stated.

"We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric and hs brother, And..." Brosh started as his gaze shifted to Renee. Renee walked over and handed the two the letter Armstrong had given her. After they had read it over they handed it back and she gave them a quick salute before stepping back to where she had been standing previously, "And Ms. Renee Durless, effective immediately." Brosh finished.

"Very well, they're yours." Armstrong nodded.

"What is this?!" Edward exclaimed, "Just when I think I'm free, they saddle me with more bodyguards. This is getting old!" Renee elbowed him in the side.

"You are lucky to get so much. They're just making sure you don't die, be grateful." Renee stated. Ed groaned at this. Armstrong eventually bid them all farewell, and the remaining people piled into another car the best they could. The whole ride, Ed simply complained about the fate of the library.

"All might not be lost." Second Lieutenant Ross explained, "There's a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the first branch... Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore."

"That sounds incredibly helpful." Ed said sarcastically. It was a silent for a short moment, before Al cut in as he examined Sergeant Brosh's face.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. Although, if you don't mind my asking... Why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Brosh questioned.

"It's a hobby!" Ed and Al blurted out. Renee just laughed to herself, the question was understandable, but their reasoning was kind of obscure to her. It must have had the same weight with Brosh and Ross because they began to whisper to each other, but Renee thought it rude to listen in, although it was obvious by their faces, what they were thinking.

"So what d'ya say Al, It's a lovely view isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, It's gorgeous!" Ed and Al conversed trying to get off the subject. The rest of the ride went by with an awkward air hanging around the 5 of them. They had stopped off in front of a building and everyone filed out of the, somewhat, tightly packed car. Renee silently followed the 4 into the building, behind Al and down the hallway before they stopped in front of a door. Ed knocked, but there was no answer at the door, so Ed simply opened it to be met with a room full of books.

"Wow, Theres got to be a million of them!" Ed exclaimed. Renee could only narrowly see the inside of the room from behind Al, but when she did notice all the books, she got excited and pushed passed him. Everyone let themselves in behind her.

"Is there really someone living in this place?" Brosh asked from behind some shelves.

"It's like heaven." Renee said to herself as she looked around at the ground where a small pile of fantasy books layed.

"Miss. Sheska, are you here?" Ross called out, "Miss. Sheska?!" After the second call there was a small voice from another corner of the room.

"Is someone there?" it called out, muffled by books. Everyone, except Renee, followed the sound, "Please help me!" it called out again, this time Renee went towards it too. Al looked around a corner and saw an arm poking out from under the books.

"Um, Brother. There's somebody under there!" Al exclaimed. Everyone ran towards the area Al was pointing to and started to throw the books to the sides. Eventually they uncovered the girl. Renee looked around excitedly, eager to meet the girl who owned such a collection.

"Thank you. I am so sorry. I got myself trapped under a whole mountain of books!" Sheska bowed continuously, in thanks. "I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you so much."

"Are you Sheska?" Ed asked, the girl nodded, "And you worked at the library?"

"Oh the library! The word itself is so beautiful! I've loved books my whole entire life, ever since I first learned to read as a girl! That job, was heaven! But I forgot I was suppose to be working and all I ever did was read, so they fired me."

"That is such a lousy reason to fire someone!" Renee spoke to herself.

"If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor, elderly mother into a better hospital. But I'm hopeless. The only thing I can do well is read! I'll never have another job as long as I live!" Sheska explained. Renee went and sat next to her, comforting her a bit.

"More people need to respect that talent. Reading and books are magnificent! The talent of reading is such a great and useful thing to have! A collection of books such as this is amazing!" Renee exclaimed. After hearing this, Renee and Sheska went on a little tangent about books.

"Excuse me." Ed interjected, "There was one thing we wanted to ask you..." Sheska looked over at him, "Do you remember any research belonging to someone named Tim Marcoh?"

"Let's see Tim Marcoh," Sheska looked up and went through her mind trying to remember anything, "Oh, yes! I remember now! There was some handwritten notes stuffed into a bookcase where they didn't belong." Ed and Al beamed.

"The notes were really there after all... Which means...They were all burnt." Ed's mood changed from utter joy to sheer depression within in his sentence.

"Did you want to read them?" Sheska inquired.

"Yeah but now they are nothing but ashes. Its to late now." Ed sighed.

"Sorry to bother you." Al apologized. They both stood up, and Renee would've followed if she hadn't found a book on advanced alchemy lying on the floor.

"I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?" Sheska asked. Ed and Al were overcome with joy at this sentence. "It's just how I am. I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read. It'll take a while but I could write them out for you."

"Thank you bookworm! You're my hero!" Ed and Al thanked her.

"You're welcome...?" Sheska replied. Ross thanked her as well and said that it was time for them to be heading out. They had almost reached Sheska's door before they realized Renee was still sitting on the floor reading, "You can borrow the book if you'd like." Sheska offered. Renee smiled and then looked down.

"And these ones too?" Renee asked holding up a small stack that she had collected since they entered the apartment. Sheska nodded and Renee ran over and consumed the girl in a hug. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou..." Renee repeated as she exited the building until they were out of sight. While in the car everyone just gave her a strange look as she continued reading, the stack of books fumbling around in her lap.

"Nerd." Ed muttered under his breath.

* * *

_A/N: I think for every episode there will be, on average, two chapters. depending on how much goes on in each episode and stuff. I am only telling the story (or mostly telling it) from where Renee is at the time. So obviously in the beginning of this episode there is that stuff with Scar and Lust and East City, but since she wasn't there, I didn't write it. I may occasionally go and tell things from where Angelina is, like go back to the Rockbell's and update whats happening there, but I think thats about it. Just sticking to my OCs. Remember to review and follow c:_


	11. Be careful

"Do you think Sheska has finished yet?" Ed complained, fidgeting around on the couch.

"It's only been a couple days Brother. Give her some time." Al said.

"Yeah, plus she is rewriting all the notes, from her memory, by hand. That's a lot of work." Renee explained, "But I wouldn't mind going back to borrow some more books. She has the best collection." The next couple days went on like this, until finally,

"Here you are! Complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes!" Sheska exclaimed. Everyone simply gaped at the stack on notes on the table, while Renee was setting down the books she had borrowed, "Sorry, I know five days is a long time to wait, but there was a lot to write down." Ed picked up one set of the notes.

"Unbelievable. There are some amazing people in this world!" Al beamed.

"These are really his notes?" Ed questioned, scanning the pages he had in his hand.

"They sure are! Take a look. _"Written by Tim Marcoh, One Thousand Easy Recipes."_" Sheska stated. Everyone besides Ed and Renee looked shocked. Ross picked up a set and read through it aloud.

"What made you think this was an important document?" Brosh asked Sheska.

"Is it not what you were looking for. I just copied what I remembered." Sheska said. Renee thought the only thing weird about it was the fact that she had read the entirety of what was essential, a cook book. She loved to read... But not that much!

"Sheska, are you absolutely sure this a flawless reproduction of his notes?" Ed questioned.

"I'm 100 percent certain!" Sheska approved. Ed beamed.

"Thank you very much! You're incredible." Ed complimented her, and then turned towards everyone else, "All right. Let's get these back to the library." Al started to pick up stacks of the notes and handed them to Renee and Brosh.

"They should have related materials there." Al announced. Ed stopped and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Lieutenant, this is my registration number, and my pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grants and make sure Sheska gets it, okay?" Ed demanded.

"I'll get on that right away sir." Ross assured. They all left but not before Renee waved to Sheska.

"Thank you so much Sheska!" Renee called back at her as she waved back.

"Yeah Sheska, you're a life saver. Bye!" Ed waved and they were off..

**...**

Back at the library, Al and Ed began to decipher the notes. Brosh was understandably confused as, on the surface, they were just cook books.

"Alchemists do things like this to disguise their notes, There is some common 'language', I guess you could say, in alchemy that allow them to do so. Cooking is actually a pretty common way to disguise research. But all alchemist have a unique way of doing it, so it can be pretty hard to decipher." Renee explained.

"Alchemy is very powerful, but also very dangerous if misused. Alchemists have to hide their research like this to prevent it." Ed continued.

"That sounds really complicated." Brosh said. His comment was ignored as Ed asked Al to cross reference a section he had just been reading.

"So what are you doing?" Brosh turned towards Renee.

"I'm cross referencing my notes, with the books here. Just including all the information I have on the Stone." Renee lied as she looked through the book. She honestly was just rewriting her own notes on another piece of paper. She already knew the dark secret of the Stone, but it was Ed and Al's job to find it out on their own and she couldn't interfere with that. She wrote down some basic information that she had collected from home. History about the stone, and compared it to the history of the stone in Amestris. After a while Brosh left to stand guard, leaving the 3 teens in the room to research.

"Are you getting anything from your own notes." Ed asked Renee. She jumped a little and tried to think of something to say.

"Well I hadn't really noticed, but I guess most of my personal research is more the history of the stone, rather then the creation of one.. But there is this quote that was in the margin of one of my pages, _"Make of a man and woman a circle; then a quadrangle; out of this a triangle; make again a circle, and you will have the Stone of the Wise. Thus is made the stone, which thou canst not discover, unless you, through diligence, learn to understand this geometrical teaching.""_ Renee recited.

"I think we've been pretty diligent." Ed moaned, resting his head on the table.

"Excuse me..." A small voice came from the doorway.

"Sheska!" Ed noticed, looking up. Renee turned around and gave the girl a small smile and a wave.

"Hi, Sheska. How've you been?" Renee asked.

"Very well, thank you. I actually wanted to thank you for the money you gave me Edward. I was able to move my mother to a better hospital. I really appreciate it." Sheska thanked.

"It was nothing, really." Ed waved it off.

"Have you had any luck deciphering the notes?" Sheska asked. Ed and Al just looked down.

"Have you had any luck getting another job?" Al asked in return. She looked down as well.

"But you guys made me feel better. It was nice to know even a pathetic mess like me could be of some use! So thank for that as well." Sheska bowed again.

"But that's completely wrong." Renee spoke up.

"Yeah, you aren't a pathetic mess. I think that kind of dedication you show to reading is a talent all on its own, like Renee said before. And besides that, your memory is incredible, you should have more faith in yourself." Al said.

"Thank you." Sheska smiled.

"YO!" Another voice came from the doorway.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed said.

"Major Armstrong told me you would be here, and that you brought a girl with you too!" Hughes announced loudly. Ed and Al looked at each other frantically.

"No It's not- She's just-" They both were stumbling over their words. Renee stood up from her chair and walked over to the man. She bowed and saluted.

"Hello sir. I am Renee Durless. Friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you." Renee stood straight and looked him in the eye. She thought to herself, _"Besides the Major, Ross, and Brosh, this is the first of the military I am meeting. If I hope to join their ranks I better show that I'm up for it."_ Everyone stared at the girl for a moment.

"She might as well already be in the military." Ed mumbled. Renee was about to retire her salute when Hughes pulled her into a hug.

"My, aren't you cute! Not as cute as my Elicia but definitely cute! Mustang told me about you! What are you doing hanging around the Elric's. One of them isn't your boyfriend, are they?" Hughes spoke fast and loud. As soon as she was released from his grip she laughed and looked up at him.

"Thank you, but my relationship with the Elric brothers is strictly platonic." She stated, and sat back down in her previous seat next to Al and across from Ed.

"Oh, shot down, better luck next time Ed." Hughes said, Ed was about to say something before Hughes started again, "What the deal Ed? I told you to give me a shout the next time you made it to Central!"

"Something urgent came up, Sorry." Ed said.

"It's just as well, I've been busy too." Hughes mentioned. They only continued into a short, light hearted conversation, which got Ed and Al's mind off of their failing attempt to decipher Marcoh's notes, "We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately, and we're still working on getting the Tucker Chimera situation settled." Al and Ed looked down. Renee looked at them concerned, but then remember what she had overheard about it from Brosh and Ross a while ago. "Sorry, I guess that brings up unpleasant memories, huh? Anyway," Hughes pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Renee, "As if things weren't bad enough for us already, the first branch had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"So it's been a problem?" Ed asked.

"A big one! All our case files were stored there. Trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic." Hughes explained. Ed and Al then looked over at Sheska, "What?"

"I think we may be of some help." Renee stated.

"Lt. Colonel we have exactly the person you are looking for!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well I have read all of the military's criminal case records, and I do remember them all." Sheska said.

"That's all I needed to hear. You're hired!" Hughes' voice boomed off the walls, "Come on now, right to work!" Hughes dragged off Sheska as she thanked them. "See you all later!" Hughes waved quickly.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

As they left they all continued working on the notes. Continuing on through the night and into the early hours of the morning. Every once in a while, Renee would interject something that was actually useful to them, without leading them on to much. It had been ten days since they began the notes.

"To hell with it!" Edward yelled, throwing everything around. Renee backed up into a corner of the room, to avoid getting hit. Brosh and Ross ran into the room.

"What did you guys do to this place?" Brosh asked.

"Don't get angry because you can't crack it. Throwing things won't help." Ross stated.

"We did crack it." Al spoke.

"Isn't that go-" Brosh began.

"No." Renee cut in softly, her face as straight as ever. Ed punched the ground in front of him.

"This is the devil's research. It should have been destroyed. Dr. Marcoh was right. It's evil. The main ingredient for a Philospher's Stone..." Ed paused for a moment, hoping the next words out of his mouth weren't true, that he had just done something wrong "The main ingredient is human life. In order to manufacture a single stone, you have to make multiple human sacrifices."

"How could the military authorize research into something so horrible?!" Brosh questioned.

"How awful." Ross muttered.

"Do us a favor. Don't speak to anyone about this. Just pretend you never heard any of it." Ed requested. As they made their way back to the military hotel, Ross turned to Renee, when she thought the Elric brother's were out of earshot.

"You don't seem that phased by this. May I ask why?" Ross inquired. Upon hearing the question Ed and Al leaned in a bit more, curious of her answer.

"Well. I have my body, my livelihood isn't, or rather wasn't riding on this. And sadly, death doesn't effect me." Ross looked at her shocked, Ed and Al did the same, but continued to listen in, "I am not one to cry at death, or even feel emotion about it most of the time. When both of my grandfathers died, I wanted to feel something but I just couldn't. I didn't cry or mourn, I went on with my life. When I hear about death in the news, its just more news for me. I've only cried at one death in my life. I wish I felt something for these humans but I don't." Ross didn't respond, but Renee felt the air change. Ross no longer wanted to talk to this girl, "I know... I'm a soulless monster." Renee muttered to herself.

**...**

"Ed, I brought you something." Renee announced as she entered the room. She placed a plate with a simple sandwich on it, on Ed's bedside table. He simply ignored her, "You should really eat. Just the smallest bit of food. You don't even have to drink any milk." Renee laughed awkwardly. He just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"She's right brother." Al agreed.

"No thanks." Ed said simply. "It really is awful isn't it." It was silent again, except for the quiet noise of the ceiling fan. Renee turned and walked towards the door.

"I promised her." Renee cried as she shut the door. Ed caught her words but couldn't bring himself to do anything. Al wasn't there before to hear it, but Ed remembered. Renee had in fact promised their mom that she was going to take care of and help him and Al, but she also said Ed would be to stubborn to accept it any help.

Armstrong came running up the hall. Renee was quick to wipe her tears and salute.

"Major what're you-" Renee began. Armstrong pounded on the Elric's door.

"Elric brother's I know you're in there! Open up! This is the Major!" He pounded for a while more before simply breaking down the door, "I know what it said, Edward Elric! How tragic! To think the legend of the Philosopher's Stone is built on such a terrible secret!" Major Armstrong cried, Renee patted his back, trying to get him to calm down, or at least to keep his voice down. People in the military had a problem with volume control. "Imagine the military being behind something like that. Often the truth is more than we'd bargained for."

"The truth." Edward exclaimed.

"What is it Brother?" Al asked.

"Remember, what said at the station. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now...It's the same as with alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here." Suddenly Edward's mood had changed. He was no longer depressed about what he found, but motivated to look back at it for more. Ed asked Armstrong for more information...

"Currently there are only four operational alchemy laboratories in Central that have connections to the government. We can narrow it down even further." Armstrong explained as everyone looked at the map of Amestris that was laid out on the table. "Marcoh worked in the third laboratory so we should start with that one. It's the most suspect." Armstrong pointed to it on the map.

"Al and I have been to all the laboratories in the city, none were doing any remarkable research." Ed's eyes glazed over the map before he pointed something out, "Here. What's this building used for?"

"It was designed for the fifth laboratory, but it isn't currently in use. The building isn't structurally sound, so it's been off limits." Ross explained.

"It's there." Ed stated, sure of himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Brosh questioned.

"Of course Ed goes for the building thats off limits." Renee muttered under her breath.

"There's a prison right next door. The main ingredient was human lives. There'd be plenty of condemned criminals in the prison, officially they would be recorded as executed." Ed explained further.

"So they're using the prisoners," Renee began.

"To make the stone." Ross finished.

"Prisons from other jurisdictions could be used too. I wonder if the government is involved." Al added.

"This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long. I will look into what we've talked about tonight. In the mean time, officers speak of this to no one." Armstrong ordered.

"Sir." Brosh and Ross said in unison.

"And you, Elric brothers, behave yourselves! I know you two boy,s you were thinking of sneaking into this building and taking a look around, weren't you? Admit it!"

"We weren't! We promise." Ed and Al pleaded.

"I will be off, but you two," Armstrong looked towards Brosh and Ross, "and you Ms. Renee." Renee straightened, "The Elric Brother's are in your charge. Do not let them leave this hotel."

"Sir!" The three of them saluted.

"What?! You are putting our friend in charge of us?" Ed bellowed as Armstrong, Brosh and Ross left the room. They turned towards Renee.

"If you two dare leave this room without telling me first I will be the one to cut you down!" Renee burst out.

"We already told Major, we weren't-" Al started.

"Wait... Without telling you first?" Ed looked at her confused. She walked over to the couch they were sitting on.

"There is no helping it. You guys are going to leave. You guys are more than likely going to find a fight and get yourselves hurt. Just... Be okay." Renee's voice softened a bit at the last words.

"It'll be okay, they said it was abandoned didn't they. There won't be anyone for us to to fight there." Ed said.

"You said so yourself, basically, they are using that laboratory to create Philosopher Stone's, you seriously don't think there will be at least one guard?" Renee warned, "Just don't say I didn't warn you, because I swear if you two die while in my charge, I will-" Renee stopped and sighed, "Now I am going to go back to my room, When I come back, and if you two are gone... There better be some bites taken from that sandwich!" Renee commanded. She let out a laugh and smiled at them. "Be careful and smart. Please." she began to close the door, but the popped her head back into the room, "Oh yeah and Ed."

"huh?" He looked over at her. She smiled.

"You're a little pipsqueak." And she was gone. "Those idiots better be careful."


	12. Fifth Laboratory

"I'm not staying behind! I made a promise to take care of those two, and I will do everything within my power to keep that promise!" Renee shouted. Ross and Brosh were taken aback. "I am fully capable of handling myself. Give me a gun and you don't have to worry about me! Or don't, but I am going!" Renee grabbed her jacket and headed out of the hotel, Ross and Brosh running after her. Eventually they made it to the fifth laboratory.

"Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh and Private Durless. We need to get in here." Ross demanded of the security guard outside of the building. They got in and looked around for any sign of Ed and Al. As they rounded a corner, they spotted a body lying on the ground, lying in a pool of blood and then Al and another suit of armor. Ross shot at the other figure in it's hand. Brosh pulled out his gun also.

"Stay right there! Or the next one puts a hole in your head." Ross called.

"This isn't going quite as I planned." The armor said. There was a rumbling, and the ground started to shake. Looking up the building they were standing next to started to crack and fall.

"Al, Where's Ed?" Renee called out.

"Get away from there!" Ross shouted.

"But Brother is still inside the building." Al explained, staring up at the crumbling building. The other suit of armor ran off, with Brosh following.

"We have to save him!" Renee yelled at Ross.

"Take cover, Al or you're gong to get caught in it too!" Ross yelled running up to Al, "You stay back Renee!" There was a large explosion in front of them, and once they dust had cleared away some they saw a figure carry Ed out.

"There you are I brought a little present for you!" The figure called. Renee recognized the voice and started to charge over, only to be blocked by falling stone.

"Al!" Renee called out to no avail, the sound of the crumbling building overpowered her shouts. Renee jumped over the largest piece of stone that was blocking her way and ran over to them, just in front of Brosh.

"We need to go!" Brosh called over the sound. There was another loud crash in front of them. Renee ran over to the other side of Ross and next to Al.

"Al, Al are you okay?" Renee asked frantically. Another loud boom was heard, and the larger part of the building began to fall down. Al gripped Renee, holding her behind him.

"You shouldn't be here Renee!" Al yelled.

"I have to protect you!" Renee yelled back, but she was just ignored.

"We have to get out of here!" Brosh yelled as he lifted Ed up onto hs back and started running towards the entrance gate. Ross followed suit. Renee began running, but Al scooped her up into his arms and ran with her. Memories of the fight with the armor body of Prisoner 66 flashed in his mind.

* * *

_A/N: Just a short chapter for this episode. I wasn't originally going to include anything for the 8th episode, but I decided I might as well, no harm done. _


	13. Real or Fake

Renee walked aimlessly throughout the hospital. She had considered calling the Rockbell's and her sister to inform them of the situation, but she had already called them around 5 times throughout the couple weeks she'd been in Central. She decided that it was Ed's turn to call, especially since he would be needing Winry to come and fix his automail. As she walked around the hospital, she watched her feet, debating whether or not to have her sister come visit along with Winry. Amidst her thinking, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into something.

"Ow." Renee whined, rubbing her head. She looked up to see that it was just Ed. "Oh, hey, sorry about that." Renee took in Edward's appearance, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"It's fine. What are you doing just walking around? And Where's Al?" Ed asked looking around for the 7 foot armor. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I can't move my arm, except for the fingers." Ed gestured towards the automail arm in the sling, "and my head hurts a bit, but besides that I feel better."

"Oh, I'm glad. I was actually going to come and tell you that you should probably call Winry. And as for Al, I have no idea. Should I go look for him sir?" Renee stated. After what happened at the fifth laboratory, and how Al essentially saved her, she felt that her promise was wearing thin. She decided that maybe keeping a more professional relationship in more aspects would help that.

"Sir?" Ed questioned, "Yeah, I was just about to go and call her. I just got a lecture from Ross and Brosh, which reminded me of the lecture I'm going to get from Winry. It would be nice if you could find Al though." Renee smiled.

"Could you tell Winry and everyone I said Hi when you call them?" Renne asked.

"Oh sure." Ed nodded and walked off. Renee did the same looking down various halls. Not far off she saw him seated in a dark hallway by himself.

"Hello Alphonse. How are you feeling?" Renee question as she walked up to him. He turned towards her and then turned back around.

"Oh, hi. I'm fine." Al answered.

"That's a lie Al. I can tell. What's wrong? Did something happen at the laboratory?" Renee asked, sitting on the bench across from him, but it was followed by a moment of silence, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's really not my place, I just care about you and Ed."

"Why?" Al replied, clenching his fists. Renee looked a little shocked by this response.

"I owe you two. While it was very subtle, you helped me and my sister just like Winry and Pinako did." Renee stated, "I also promised your mother I would." This time it was Al's chance to be shocked. "The night before Angelina's surgery, I went to the cemetery and promised both Winry's parents and your and Ed's mother that I would look after you three in anyway I could. That's where Ed found me and told me about your guy's past." She looked down, "But in all honesty, I let her down. You ended up running away from that laboratory with me in your arms, I'm afraid I didn't do much except for get in your way and I apologize Alphonse." As Renee talked, Al remembered the past night again. Not only did Barry the Chopper's words of warning, but how Renee worded her concern.

"When you came up to me last night, you talked to me as if I had a body that could get hurt. You asked me if I was okay." Al remembered.

"Yeah," Renee laughed a bit, "I guess I did. I guess it's just easy for me to forget about that. I'm sorry if it offends you in anyway." Al shook his head in response, "But you have to remember, not all pain is physical. Even physical pain alone can do a great deal on your mental health. To train the mind you have to train the body. That works both ways." Renee explained.

"What're you two doing? Sitting there in the dark?" A voice called from the main hall. Renee and Al looked over the side to see Sergeant Brosh pushing Ed in a wheelchair.

"Brother..." Al said softly.

"You know you can come to the room, right?" Ed asked.

"I'll be there in a little while. You go on ahead." Al said.

"Okay" Ed responded and Brosh pushed him off towards his room. Renee and Al continued to sit in silence for a while. After a bit a little boy came by when his toy robot ran into Al's leg. He retrieved his toy and said bye to the two before running off. Renee stood up moments later.

"If you need to be alone with your thoughts, then that is fine. I understand. I'm going to go check up on Ed. Please come to the room soon." Renee announced, Al just nodded. Renee walked up to him and planted a small kiss on the top of his helmet. "You be alright Alphonse. Please."

**...**

Winry dropped her things on the floor of the hospital room.

"That didn't take long. You're going to charge me an express service fee now, aren't you?" Ed laughed.

"No, I won't charge you for this. I didn't do a good enough job on your automail last time. And now you're badly injured." Winry looked down. Armstrong, Brosh and Ross all glanced at Ed, making him feel bad for his injuries. Ed was quick to protest, claiming that it was his fault for it all.

Renee walked outside the room, over to the phone and called the Rockbell home to let them know that Winry had gotten there and to talk to her sister and Pinako. As she was talking she saw Al walk by and up to Edward's room before closing the door and walking away. After she finished up on the phone, Renee tried to follow Al again. She saw him again in an empty, dark hallway.

"Al..." Renee called softly. Al was to wrapped up in his thoughts to have noticed her. She silently started to walk back to Edward's room.

"Yo!" A familiar voice called from behind her. Renee looked down the hall and saw Lt. Colonel Hughes. She was quick to salute.

"Hello Lt. Colonel. How are you today?" Renee asked.

"No need for all that formal stuff, Just call me Hughes. And I heard that Ed was here. What did that boy do to get himself in the hospital?" Hughes responded.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you that sir." Renee replied.

"You may not have to be formal, but I still out rank you, so you shouldn't withhold information." Hughes shot at her, in a menacing, yet somehow playful way.

"I'm not even officially ranked as anything yet. But Ed is in his room with Winry to-" Renee began as she headed towards his room.

"Winry?" Hughes questioned.

"The blonde girl, His mech-" Hughes cut Renee off again as he entered Ed's room.

"Yo! Ed, my boy! Is it true that you brought a pretty blonde girl into your room to service you?" Hughes stated.

"I didn't say that." Renee said.

"She's my automail mechanic, that's all! Nothing more!" Ed shouted, getting to say everything Renee couldn't.

"Oh, I see. You've seduced your mechanic, have you?" Hughes responded.

"That isn't what I said at all! Are you even listening to me?!" Ed yelled. Hughes walked past Ed and took Winry's hand.

"Maes Hughes. I'm pleased to meet you."

"You too. I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry introduced herself.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ed questioned.

"Nope, I've got it all under control. I gave Sheska some overtime." Hughes laughed, "Oh and I think you'd be happy to know, I just found out that you and Al shouldn't need to be kept under guard for too much longer." Renee zoned out for a bit. What would this mean for Ed and Al, this would surely just result in them being in the hospital even more.

"Fine. I have to go see if I can find somewhere to stay tonight. Are you coming Renee?" Winry announced. Renee nodded and followed her over to the door.

"Come on, no need for that, Why don't you two spend the night at my place?" Maes suggested.

"Really?" Winry asked, looking over at Renee for some sort of conformation.

"Of course. My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you two!"

"Oh little Elicia?" Renee inquired, "I remember the picture you showed me of her over at the library. She's so cute." Renee beamed. Ed and Winry just looked at her stunned. That didn't seem like something this girl would say.

"It's settled then. Come on! I'll take that!" Hughes grabbed Winry's tool box and dragged her out of the hospital room, Renee following closely behind.

"See you Ed. Feel better! And tell Al I said bye too." Renee called to him.

"'Kay, See ya!" Ed answered.

When they reached the Lt. Colonel's apartment they were greeted with many more people than they were expecting.

"Happy Birthday Elicia!" Everyone sang. Little Elicia blew out the three candles on her cake.

"So how old are you now?" Winry asked Elicia.

"I'm two..." She held up two fingers for a bit while she thought it over, "No, I'm three!" Elicia corrected herself. Everyone simply gushed at how cute the birthday girl was being.

"Elicia really reminds me of my sister when she was around that age." Renee said to herself, not expecting to have anyone hear.

"Really, how so?" Hughes inquired.

"Well her enthusiasm, and her pride about herself. Also they are both just adorable!" Renee listed.

"You seem to have a somewhat sad tone in your voice as you say that." Hughes noted.

"Oh..." Renee contemplated what she would say to this man, "Well seeing all of this. I just wish my sister had this growing up. You know, A great father and mother like you and Gracia."

"'I'm happy you think so. If you don't mind my asking, what happened when you were younger?"

"Well, my father was mentally unstable, in scary ways, so we had to get away from him. My mother was always away at work trying to provide for us. We had three older brothers, but they have different fathers than me and my sister, so as a result of all the hurt they went through, they were also pretty distant." Renee confided, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be saying such things on your daughter's birthday, of all days. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm the one who asked." Hughes reassured her. "You are a great girl. Brosh and Ross told me about a promise they overheard you say that you made to Ed and Al's mom, about always taking care of them for her." Renee simply nodded.

"I made the same promise to Winry's parents." Renee said, looking over at the blonde girl playing with little Elicia.

"If Elicia could grow up to be as caring and grateful as you, I would be content." Hughes smiled, "And you are always welcome to call this place home and to call us family." As he said those words, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you , thank you." Renee smiled. He pulled her into a soft hug.

"Big Sis. Come here." Elicia called, at first she thought she was talking to Winry, but she noticed Elicia was calling to her. Renee happily ran over to Elicia, to be shown all the presents she got.

As the next morning rolled in, Renee helped Gracia with breakfast and picking up anything they didn't from the party the night before. Winry and Renee had agreed to stay over with the Hughes' for another night. Renee used their phone to call the Rockbell home. Everyone had talked to everyone basically. Hughes, Gracia and even Elicia talked to Pinako and Angelina for a little while, before they left for the hospital. Eventually Maes, Winry and Renee arrived at the hospital and headed for Ed and Al's room.

"It's not like I asked for this body, brother!" Al shouted, as Winry opened the door.

"S-Sorry, you're right. It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right. I'll get you back into your real body, you'll see Al-"Edward began to frantically apologize.

"That's what you always say! But you don't know that for sure!" Al shouted again.

"Look-Look, I promised I'm gonna get you back, believe me Al, I'll do it."

"Believe you? How am I suppose to believe anything when I'm stuck in the body?! What should I believe in? My memories? Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!"

"Al what-what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me? I think... I think I might know what it was. Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions you created! You, Winry, and Granny... You've been lying to me all along, haven't you? What do you have to say for yourself, Brother?!" Ed pounded his fists on the meal table he was sitting in front of.

"Is that what you really think? Have you believed that all this time? So are you finished, or is there more you wanted to say?" Ed declared. A silence hung in the room before Edward calmly walked off.

"Ed!" Winry called after him, but he showed no signs of returning to that room anytime soon. Renee had been clutching onto Hughes, scared, as she had never seen an outburst like that from Al.

"Al... You moron!" Winry yelled, hitting his helmet with a wrench from her tool box. Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued on, "You idiot! You have no idea how Ed feels! Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about? He wants to know if you blame him for what happened! That's all he could say during his automail surgery! That it was his fault and that you would hate him! And then you idiot, you said that! Who would ever do something like that? Who would be prepared to risk his own life for a fake brother?! Don't you get it? All the two you have left is each other." Winry wiped the tears away from her eyes the best she could, "Now go get your brother!" Winry demanded. "Start running!" Al ran down the hall, in desperate search of his older brother.

Renee silently walked out from behind Hughes and over to Winry who was still sitting on the floor, and helped her up into a chair. Renee wrapped her arms around Winry's still shaking body, sitting in a chair beside her. Hughes ushered Ross and Brosh out of the room and closed the door.

"You know, with how strong and talented you all are, I sometimes forget how young you are." Renee spoke, letting the blonde girl cry into her shoulder. "It will be okay. Sometimes we have to go through things like this, it helps us appreciate all the good parts in life even more." Winry wrapped her arms around Renee, clutching onto her and continued to cry. Renee wanted to comfort Ed and Al, but she didn't know them like Winry did. She had no way of convincing Al he was real, or breaking through Ed's shell and allowing him to cry. That just wasn't something she was capable of, and it broke her heart. When their crying let up, Winry and Hughes went to go find Ed and Al. Renee just sat on a bench in a dark empty hallway.


	14. Lt Colonel Hughes

Winry and Renee spent another night with the Hughes family. Renee helped in anyway that she could, cleaning and making food, or just doing any little chore or errand Gracia needed at the time. Gracia also taught them both some recipes of her own. Hughes wasn't much different at home then he was anywhere else. He still constantly gushed over his daughter and wife, constantly taking pictures of them that he could show to his co-workers later on. Though now there was a number of pictures with Renee and Winry in them. Hughes even had them all take several pictures together, giving one to Winry and one to Renee to keep.

Renee had stayed with Gracia and Elicia at their apartment while Hughes and Winry went to go visit Ed and Al at the hospital. Edward had instructed Winry to get some train tickets to Dublith. Renee also made some cookies for the family as a small thanks, with some help from Elicia while Gracia took a small nap. The kitchen was a bit of a mess afterwards but she was able to clean it up. The next day, Hughes was taking Renee to work with him, kind of as a shadow, to observe military work life, Then a car was going to take her to the station to meet up with the Elric's and Winry.

"I can't wait until the next time we are here! I'll bring my sister so you can meet her!" Renee smiled at Elicia, "She's really good at knitting and sewing. Maybe she can make you something. What kind of animal do you want?"

"A kitty!" Elicia beamed.

"Okay, Next time I talk to her I will tell her to make you a kitty!" Renee replied. She straightened up and bowed to Gracia, "And thank you for opening your home to me and Winry. It means a lot."

"It's no problem. Just promise to come by again!" Gracia responded

"Of course!" Renee smiled. Hughes said hs final goodbyes to Winry and they started to walk off.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hughes for everything." Renee stated as they drove off to Central.

"You thank us so much! It's really no problem!" Hughes assured.

"Well I'm just grateful. It can be rare to find people like you and your wife."

"Well a lot of people are scared to go after what they love, or they are to embarrassed to show it off to people. You should be proud of the things and people you love and show them to the world! Spread happiness! Even when you go through bad times..." Hughes exclaimed.

"Keep moving forward." Renee smiled.

"Exactly!" Hughes beamed.

"So you never did tell me how you and Gracia met?" Renee inquired. Hughes smiled because he always wanted to tell everyone he met that story, and Renee actually allowed him to. The rest of the day went on this way. Renee listened to every story Hughes could think of and even put in some of her own. Eventually a car came by to pick Renee up from Central and take her to the station.

"You be good now! And take care of those Elric Brothers and Winry. They're really lucky to have a friend like you!" Hughes called out.

"I will! And I want to make the same promise to you! I promise to do everything I can for your family!" Renee called back.

"We'll be fine, but thank you. I appreciate it. Now get going!" Hughes saluted and then waved and Renee did the same.

**...**

Winry, Renee, Ed and Al, all boarded the train leaving Central. They all stretched to look out the window, waving goodbye to Ross, Brosh, Gracia, Elicia and Major Armstrong. The train slowly started to etch away from the station and everyone sat back into their seats.

"So why is it suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?" Winry asked.

"There are a couple of reasons." Ed explained, "For staters, I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked."

"Wait, is this some kind of combat teacher?" Winry cut in. "Why don't you just quit fighting?"

"Oh, that'd be nice!" Ed shot back, "but sorry, it's not as simple as that, okay. This isn't only about our fighting. Our core needs a little work too, right Al?"

"Exactly we feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside." Al added.

"Yeah, and we are gonna need as much strength as we can get." Ed said.

"What's reason two?" Winry asked.

"To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher's stone." Ed responded.

"And to ask her about the truth within the truth. We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out. There's a chance our teacher knows something about it." Renee picked up her bag and looked through it, not entirely sure what she was trying to find.

"...considering...considering.. She's going to kill us when she finds out what happened!" Ed whined.

"It would've be nice to at least have had a girlfriend before I die." Al cried. Renee laughed, a little louder than she had meant to.

"It's not funny!" Ed and Al cried.

"Maybe you guys should get a new teacher." Winry stated. Renee stayed almost completely quiet the rest of the train ride. Ed had fallen asleep and Winry and Al continued to talk. Renee pulled out her notes and started to add things in that she had remembered from the books she had read. Al glanced over at what she was writing every so often, but because he was such a big suit of armor, it was hard for him to be secretive about it. Renee laughed at his attempts.

"Okay, well I guess I did say that I would tell you more. I will write out some stuff and you can read it, instead of hearing me talk endlessly." Renee laughed.

"Oh, you don't have to. I wouldn't mind hearing..." Al started to stumble over his words.

"It's okay... I need to distract myself right now anyway..." Renee looked out the window and then began writing.

* * *

_A/N: May you rest in peace, Brigadier General (Formerly Lieutenant Colonel) Maes Hughes, 1885-1914, you died in action 100 years ago and we thank you for your services to the nation of Amestris. Loving husband, father, friend and solider. _

_"If you hope to protect everyone... then you'll have to figure out a way to stand at the top of the pyramid." 3_


	15. Apple Pie

"Here Renee, would you like some?" Winry asked, picking up a slice of the apple pie Gracia had made for them.

"Sure." She took the piece of pie from Winry and began to eat it. It wasn't the first time she had some of Gracia's baking, but she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be the last. Ed and Winry talked about how good it was as Renee finished off her piece and wiped her hands off on a napkin.

"Yeah, I actually wrote the quiche down on the list of things I'm gonna eat when I have a mouth again." Al announced.

"She gave me the recipe. So when you get your body back, Al, I'll make it for you." Winry smiled.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"Al, Can I see your list?" Renee asked. He nodded and handed her the little book.

"It's only filled in on the first couple pages." Al stated. Renee flipped through it reading each food that Al had hoped to taste when he got hs body back.

"First couple?!Are you serious?! Basically what I'm getting from this is that you want to eat anything you can get your hands on when you can!" Renee gaped at the numerous foods he had listed, "If you go ahead and do this, you will be bigger than Ed within moments of getting your body back!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?" Ed yelled.

"Are you saying I'm going to be fat, Renee?" Al whined.

"No, no.." Renee laughed, "If you balance it all out right, eat the right amounts and continue to exercise. You will just grow more than Ed, a lot of things in here are pretty healthy in moderation."

"So you are calling me a tiny ant." Ed wallowed. "You health freak." Winry went on to talk about her and Renee's time at the Hughes'. Renee looked down and distanced herself from the conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked. Renee looked up, "You seem all sad now."

"Oh no. I guess, I just miss them is all." Renee said, "Mr. Hughes told me that I could think of him, Gracia and Elicia as family, that I was welcome there whenever, and it really meant a lot. I never had a father and a mother like that."

"You do realize that you can think of us as your family too?" Winry stated. Renee looked over to her with a small smile but said nothing.

"Oh come on! Don't you two go and get all emotional on me!" Ed whined.

"Maybe you need to start being a little more considerate Ed! It's okay to be emotional every once in a while! You should try it!" Winry yelled. This launched a small bickering fight between the two, that Renee and Al just laughed at.


	16. Rush Valley

"RUSH VALLEY!" Automail, Automail, Automail...!" Winry exclaimed. As they walked around, Winry jumped from shop to shop excitedly. Looking in at automail through the windows, talking about each new model and design she spotted. As they were walking Ed got dragged into a crowd of people, very interested in his arm and leg. Winry had a proud air about her. The crowd somehow got Ed out of his shirt and pants to get a better look. But soon they became more interested in Winry and Al.

"Here ya go." Renee said handing Ed his things. His face turned pink.

"Thanks." He started to get himself together before he realized something was missing.

"My silver watch. It's gone!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sounds like you had a run in with Paninya... She's a pickpocket around here who likes to target tourists." Some men explained. They agreed to tell Ed where he could find her, in exchange for a better look at his automail. Irritated, he threatened them before they told him where to go. They all started to walk off, towards an engineer named Dominic's place. The heat was horrible and Ed and Winry looked like they were going to collapse of heat stroke.

"Well Winry fine, but Ed... You are wearing all black and a black jacket. Why are you wearing that?" Renee questioned.

"How are you not burning in this heat?!" Ed whined. Renee shrugged.

"Where I'm from the weather never knows what its suppose to be doing. We've had winters where it didn't snow until February, and weeks of constant sunshine, but then one afternoon there would be a snowstorm. You learn to get use to these extremes." Renee explained.

"Where are you from?" Al questioned.

"The west." Renee answered simply. Before Al could respond he saw something in the corner of his vision.

"Could that be her?" Al pointed to a bridge a ways away. Upon seeing his watch glisten in the sun, Ed yelled and began to chase after her, using his alchemy to create a path to cut through the valley and over to the bridge the girl was running on. Al ran off to help his brother and Winry and Renee continued to tiredly walk wherever. Eventually they caught up with Al, who had created a cage around the thief.

"Nicely done, Al." Winry said,

"Yeah, that's really cool." Renee complimented. Before Ed could reach her, a blade came out of her leg, cutting through her pants and swiped the cage, cutting the bars. She then shot something out of her other leg. She began to run off, but Winry grabbed her arm.

"No way I'm letting her go." Winry said, "Not quite yet anyway,. Not until I've had a closer look at that automail!" The door of the house they were all standing next to opened., and they were all ushered inside. Winry pulled the girl down to a seat and started to examine her automail legs. A man came out from the other side of the room, announcing himself as the engineer of the automail Paninya was wearing. He then took Ed and started to inspect his automail, but instead of fawning over it like Winry did to Dominic's work, He criticized Winry's work.

"Mister Dominic. I beg you, make me your apprentice!" Winry requested.

"Not a chance, girl." He answered bluntly. They were all invited to stay at the house for dinner, but early into the afternoon it started raining, hard. Ed was still groaning about the fact that Dominic had called him a little flea. Winry was looking and talking automail with Paninya and Dominic, so Renee wandered the house. When she looked into a room she saw a huge bookcase and wandered over to it before she saw a woman sitting in a chair next to it.

"Hello, you are Mrs. Satera right?" Renee asked.

"Yes, just call me Satera. And you are Renee, right?" Renee nodded.

"So when is your baby due?" Renee asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's not suppose to be that far off actually." Satera smiled. Renee lifted her hand a bit.

"May I?"

"Of course! Go right ahead." Renee placed her hand on Satera's stomach, feeling the baby's heart beat and Satera's breathing. There was even some small kicks every now and again. Renee smiled.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Renee questioned.

"No not yet. Me and Ridel think that when we see it we will know." Satera announced.

"I like that idea. It's a beautiful way of going about it." Renee continued to feel around her stomach as Ed and Al walked in the room, "I can definitely feel that the baby has dropped, so you are really close to the birth"

"You can tell?" Al asked.

"Mhmm, My mom was a doctor. And I do have a younger sister after all. I was young, I hardly remember but I was very curious about my mother's pregnancy. Since my mom said that it would happen to me one day, I got very interested in it." Renee smiled. Ed and Al placed their hands on Satera's stomach too.

"It's like there's a miracle in your stomach." Ed said.

"Yeah.. We were inside Mom's tummy like this once upon a time too." Al added. Satera then winced a bit.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Y-Yes." She responded.

"Are you already having contractions?" Renee questioned.

"I don't think so." Satera replied. "I will be fin-" She yelped in pain.

"Can you stand? We should get you to a bed." Renee stated, helping the woman to stand.

"Is she going to be alright?" Al asked, scared.

"I'm sure she w-" Renee examined the woman and saw her legs were beginning to get damp, "Oh." Renee looked up at Satera, "Looks like your water broke."

"What..." Ed muttered.

"Al, I need you to help me get her to a bed. Ed, go inform everyone." Renee instructed. Al picked up Satera and headed towards a room behind Renee, and Ed ran off. Ridel came into the room Satera and Renee were in. Renee had helped Satera out of her clothes and into a night dress of sorts. Ridel spoke comforting words to Satera through her contractions. Everyone else filed into the room.

"I said it's coming!" Satera yelled. Everyone began to freak out.

"HEY!" Renee called over everyone, "Calm down, we can handle this until Dominic gets back with a doctor. Winry," Renee looked over towards Winry, "I can't do this alone. Your parents were doctors right? Al told me you read medical books before. You must have some knowledge." Winry nodded.

"I did read some things when I was younger. Ed, Al go get some boiling water. Paninya, towels! , we need some rubbing alcohol for disinfectant, do you have any?"

"I think so, in the store room." Winry ran off to fetch that and Renee went and got some ice chips for Satera.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to focus on your breathing Satera." Renee stated, she lifted the blanket from over Satera's legs, "You aren't dilated 10 centimeters yet so we have to wait a little longer." Paninya, Winry and Ridel all helped in the room while Ed and Al waited outside the door. "Paninya, place one towel under Satera's leg. Ridel, hold your wife's hand and help her focus her breathing. Winry, can you see how many centimeters she is dilated. It should be almost at 10." Ed and Al heard Renee's demands from outside the door. This continued on for a few hours. Until the door opened.

"All... that blood..." Paninya panted, "I can't do it anymore." Ed and Al rushed to the door. Winry was collapsed on the ground, the apron she had put on was covered in spots of blood. Renee was still in front of Satera's legs, wiping them clean. She had handed the newborn over to the father for him to clean, after he had cut the umbilical cord. When they spotted the baby boy, Ed and Al cheered. Renee had covered Satera up and showed Ridel how to swaddle the newborn. He then handed their son over to Satera. Winry and Ed were talking as Paninya, Ridel and Al were all standing around Satera's bed.

"We still need the doctor though, to make sure you two are healthy." Renee stated, as she wrote some things down. "I wrote down all the conditions of the birth. Everything that happened, how we did it, etc. So make sure the doctor sees this." Renee told Ridel.

"Right. Thank you." Ridel replied.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I was of some help. Everyone helped, Winry especially." Renee smiled. When the doctor and Dominic arrived later on, Renee handed him the information and then left the room to wash her hands a bit more thoroughly.

"What you and Winry did was amazing." Al said, following her.

"Thank you Al. Honestly I was just the application of Winry's brains. I had seen it but never understood it, while the reverse is for Winry." Renee explained.

"Still. To do something like that is amazing! We're glad we have you. Brother probably won't say it a lot, but he is glad you're our friend." Al stated.

"Ha. Don't say that to loud unless you want Ed to come out here." Renee and Al laughed.

"Seriously, You are a great, beautiful girl Renee." Al mumbled. Renee blushed as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Al, it means a lot to hear that from you."

**...**

"Move it! We've gotta hurry!" Ed shouted over the train whistle, "If we miss this train theres not another one for 3 days!"

"You guys be careful!" Winry yelled as Al hopped on the back of the train, pulling Renee on with him. Ed threw Al his bags.

"You too Winry!" Ed jumped on and Renee and Al grabbed his arms and pulled him up, "And don't forget to call Granny and keep his posted!"

"I'll call when we reach Dublith! Bye!" Renee called to her as she waved.


	17. Teacher

"Brother, we've almost reached the Dublith station." Al announced after Ed had shot awake. "Were you having a dream?"

"Yeah... I was dreaming about him." Ed spat out the last word. Renee wobbled up to the two.

"I still haven't gotten use to riding on these things." She sighed, almost getting knocked into Ed when the train jerked to a stop. They all walked off the train and onto the platform silently.

"Well, we're finally here." Ed sighed as they walked around.

"So what is your teacher like?" Renee questioned. "Are you sure she will be alright with me staying?"

"She's..." Ed gulped as they stopped in front of a building, "Well, it'd be nice if she wasn't home." The door opened and a large man exited, having to bend down to fit through the door way. "Uh.. Hello Sig."

"Long time no see." Al added, shaking.

"Good to see you. You've grown up a little huh?" Sig said, patting Ed on the head. This was the only time Renee saw Ed not blow up on someone, who even slightly implied he was short.

"You probably don't recognize me," Al's voice rang from the armor, "But it's Alphonse." He bowed, "Sorry we've been away so long." Sig patted his helmet.

"Looks like you've grown up more than a little." Sig noted.

"Oh, and Sig. This is our friend. Renee." Ed introduced. He looked down at her menacingly.

"Hello sir. It's nice to meet you." Renee smiled. After meeting Major Armstrong, she wasn't going to judge this man by his looks, or the fact he was holding a bloody knife.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms." He said simply, with such a faint small smile, holding out a hand. Renee took and firmly shook it. Sig then leaned into a window, "Izumi. The Elric shrimps have come for a visit. And they brought a friend. You think you can see them?"

"Lying down? That's not a good sign." Al noticed.

"I guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time." Ed added. The door flew open and Ed was swiftly kicked in the face. A woman then walked out of the door.

"Hello, my stupid pupil. I hear you've become one of the military's dogs!" Renee made a note in her head not to mention her plan to join the military if she could. Izumi then turned towards Al, who had accidentally closed the door.

"Uh, teacher.. You see.. It's because.. Um.. " Al stumbled over his words. Izumi's expression changed from a menacing to one of soft curiosity.

"Al? Look at you! You've gotten so big!" Izumi said and walked over to him.

"Teacher! It's really good to see yo-" Al put out his hand, Izumi grabbed it and flipped him over. Renee side stepped to avoid being hit by Al's body.

"Your skills are rusty.." She said plainly, and then looked over to Renee, "And who are you?"

"Renee Durless, friend of Edward and Alphonse. It's nice to meet you Mrs." Renee bowed, before looking back up at her. She changed her stance in the slightest, just in case Izumi wanted to throw her too.

"It's nice to meet you. You can just call me Izumi. But you should fix up that stance. Widen your right foot a bit more, it will help." Izumi noted. Renee did as she said, testing it, and then stood up straight and nodded a thanks.

"You sure have a lot of energy for someone who's not feeling well." Al groaned as he stood up.

"Not feeling well?! What're you talking about?" Izumi shouted, "I'm perfectly-" Blood rushed out of her mouth before she could say anything else.

"You shouldn't exert yourself." Sig suggested, wrapping an arm around her.

"How sweet of you to worry dear! Thank you" Izumi beamed up at him. Renee smiled while Ed and Al just looked stunned. They all went inside and Ed quickly began to question Izumi about the Philosopher's stone. She denied having any information about it. Sig suggested one lead that they might've had. "Oh yeah, Ah, Hohenheim." Ed looked down, angry, "What is it?"

"Then he's alive." Ed replied.

"Someone you know?" Izumi asked.

"He's our father." Al answered. Renee sat in silence between Sig and Al.

"The one that ran out on you when you were little?"

"Yeah that's the one! It's all because of that bastard that our mother's dead, and, if it wasn't for him..." Ed paused. Renee clenched her fists. Sometimes Ed was way more stubborn then normal. She understood that this was hard, but Pinako had told her that Ed and Al's mother died of an illness, something the doctors said she had been contracting for a while. That had nothing to do with their father. It was just nature. Renee broke from her trance when she heard Ed yell.

"Now we are going to eat!" Izumi demanded.

"Okay!" Ed whined as Izumi walked off. Renee began to stand.

"Does she need any help?" She asked Sig.

"She will be fine. You just relax." He stated, getting up and following his wife.

**...**

Izumi had made a lot to eat, probably considering her husband's size and the amount of guests. Renee retained her spot in between Al and Sig, with her small plate of food.

"You aren't eating Al?" Sig questioned.

"Oh, no I'm fine." Al hesitated, "I had a big meal on the train ride here."

"Hey," Ed called, to change the subject, "We should tell them about Rush Valley. About the baby being delivered."

"Oh yeah, We helped deliver a baby. There was this big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a doctor." Al announced.

"I don't know. It's pretty generous to call what we did 'helping'." Ed corrected.

"Yeah it was mostly Winry and Renee." Al stated.

"But everyone helped in some way. It was a team effort." Renee smiled.

"The mother was so brave!" Al added. "Everyone's blessed when a baby's born, huh?"

"Yes that's right. That same miracle brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that were given you." Izumi stated. Everyone smiled at her words. Dinner came to a close and everyone got ready for bed.

"Well this may be a slight problem." Izumi had only one extra room, with two beds though.

"Renee can have my bed. I'm fine with it." Al spoke up.

"You honestly think I am going to allow this girl to stay-" Izumi began to shout again, blood running out of her mouth. Sig hurried over to her side.

"I will be fine. I thank you for worry about me though. And for allowing me into your home. Thank you very much!" Renee said, bowing. Izumi looked between Renee, Ed and Al and glared a bit, before her gaze softened and she head towards her own room with Sig.

"Teacher hasn't changed, has she?" Al asked, sitting on the floor across the room.

"No she hasn't changed one bit in all this time." Ed stated as he looked up at the ceiling from his bed.

"What was it like when you were younger? How'd you even get her to be your teacher?" Renee asked as she climbed into the bed next to Ed's. Ed and Al recounted the story of when they first met Izumi. As they finished the story Ed gasped.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Teacher has seen the truth." Ed said. It was silent for a moment.

"How big were those ants you ate?" Renee asked.

"What!? Out of that you only want to know how big the ants were?!" Ed quietly called.

"Well you said you might've died if you didn't eat them. They must've been pretty big for that to even be the slightest bit true." Renee explained

"Now you're going and debunking our whole epiphany!" Ed shot back.

"And I can't believe you bit Al. That's rude." Renee stated.

"Hey Renee?" Al cut in.

"Yeah Al?"

"What happened to you and Angelina's parents?" Al asked, Ed sat up, interested in her answer. Renee sighed.

"Let's see. I don't quite know where to start." Renee scanned her thoughts, "Well here. My mother had 3 sons, my older brothers, Austin, Luke and David. Then she met my father and they got married. My father always had a bit of resent towards my brothers since they weren't his kids, he even resented mom for it a bit. Eventually they had me and later on Angelina. My dad developed a drinking problem, and I even think he had a bit of a drug problem. He eventually started to distance himself from everyone, stopped going to work, but also stopped coming home as much. My mom split up with him, and she started working even more to provide for us. She allowed him to come around to see me and my sister regularly though. But whenever he did, it always ended in a fight. One time, it got really bad, he burnt her with a pan she was cooking with, that was the last we saw of him." Renee paused for a moment, swallowing the lump in her throat and then continued on with the story that seemed to flow out of her mouth so smoothly. It was as if she had repeated it a million times, "My mom had to go to work even more than before, so I took it upon myself to take care of Angelina and my third oldest brother David. He wasn't completely right in the head so I did what I could. My other brother's distanced themselves, not completely, but they still did... I know, it kind of sounds like I just took every bad thing that could happen to a person and shoved into one story. I was forced to grow up faster then anybody else my age. A lot of people from before never believed me, thinking I just said these things to get pity, but I know no other truth." Renee finished. There was another short silence. Renee began to shake. "I have to do whatever it takes to help my sister. It's my fault that she lost her arm and had to go through that surgery, and worst of all I'm not there with her now. I even abandoned my brothers and my mom. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. I'm a liar and a cheat. I know things I should tell you... Angelina is the only thing I have left, without her.. I wouldn't be able to go on. I would end this life for her." Renee stopped again, "But I can't cry. I can't let it stop me. I need to start taking my own advice. I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, everything is up to me now. I can't stop. We have to keep moving forward... Keep moving forward... Keep moving forward..." Renee cried. Ed and Al looked at each other before Al moved towards Renee.

"Renee... You don't have to do anything alone anymore." Al comforted. "Me, Ed, Winry and Granny. We are all here for you and Angelina. I promise you. We will never leave and we will never let you feel alone."

"How could you say that..." Ed began, "How could you say that you would end your life. That's just stupid. You say keep moving forward, yet you go and contradict that by saying you would end it all. If your sister did die, she would want you to keep moving forward. Just like you said," Ed clenched his fists, looking away from Al and Renee, "You need to take your own advice. Keep moving forward. You promised our mom that you would look after us. How are you suppose to do that if you decide to end your life. If you feel bad for your sister then go and do something about it! Don't cry about it, that won't get anything done." Ed stood up and walked towards the door before Renee grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a hug. She then grabbed Al too and pulled him into the hug. She felt her tears hit the contrasting warm jacket and cool metal of Ed and Al. After a while she let them go, and let Ed get to sleep. She sat with Al and continued to silently cry, until she tired herself out and fell asleep in Al's lap.

**...**

"Good morning brother." Al whispered across the room. Ed whipped his legs round the bed and stretched out.

"Hey Al." Ed yawned. He looked over at his brother who hadn't moved since last night. Renee was still sound asleep in his arms, Her own arms and legs tucked into her chest with one hand resting on his armored chest, her dark hair fallen around Al's arm, and her cheek resting against her own shoulder. "She seriously slept like that all night? She didn't get cold or uncomfortable?"

"She moved around a bit, but I didn't want to wake her up with my clanking and such, So I just let her work it out." Al admitted, looking down at the sleeping girl.

"You sure thats the only reason you didn't move?" Ed teased.

"Brother! It's not like that. She needed her rest after last night. Even if I-" Al stopped himself, "Remember what she said to Hughes, she doesn't think her relationship with us is anything more than friendship, so there would be no use trying anyway."

"I wouldn't say that Al. That would mean admitting defeat." Ed informed.

"You're one to give relationship advice like that. What about you and Winry?" Al countered.

"It's not even like that Al! We're childhood friends! It's not the same!" Ed croaked.

"Brother, keep your voice down!" Al interjected. Renee moved around, clutching Al's hand in her own. Though her hand was a bit to small to wrap all the way around Al's, she wrapped her fingers around a couple of his. Ed smiled.

"I'm going to go down to breakfast. Then we should go talk to Teacher about the truth, so put her in her bed eventually." Ed left, closing the door quietly.

"Right." Al continued to look down at the girl in his arms. _"You be alright Alphonse. Please."_ Her words from before echoed in him. When he had been his most down, all she tried to do was make him feel better, but he was to stubborn and enveloped in himself to accept her help. She kissed his helmet too. But he couldn't think that way. She was just being nice and caring, and fulfilling her promise to his mom, nothing more. Besides, who would want a suit of armor as a boyfriend. Al continued to ponder his thoughts before he heard Ed call to him. He stood up slowly, trying his best not to disturb Renee. He held her the best he could in one arm as he pulled back the blankets on the bed. He laid her down and pulled the blankets back over her body. He noticed that she was actually smaller than Ed, probably by a couple inches. He then exited the room, closing the door gently.

Renee had slept through most of the day. The night before had been emotionally exhausting for her, and she hadn't cried herself to sleep like that in a long time. It was also the first time in a while that she had gotten so much sleep. She ascended down the stairs, looking for everyone.

"It's okay to hurt." Izumi's voice softly assured.

"Please forgive us."

"We're so sorry." Ed and Al repeated these words over and over. Renee looked into the room to see them all hugging, and Sig standing off to the side. She looked down and headed back up the stairs silently.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is pretty long... I was going to cut it after that feels talk, but then I decided that I didn't write much so there was no point in making another chapter just for a few short paragraphs. Also forgive me and my ways of writing the houses and buildings in this. You don't see a lot of the houses/apartments/buldings. I don't know if Izumi's house has stairs or not.. actually I don't think it does considering Sig just leaned in the window into Izumi's room. But there will be errors like that and I'm sorry! I really wish I had floorplans of these places._

_But there you go. Angelina and Renee's background, well more of it anyway. I was going to do a feels talk, or a woman to woman thing between Izumi and Renee but I couldn't find the right moment, and I didn't want TOO much of that. So I may just save that for the next chapter(s)/episode. If you hadn't noticed Renee can be just as stubborn as Ed. I may also go back to Resembol a little bit in the next chapter. But that's all I have to say for now! Remember to review and follow and all that! c:_


	18. Private Renee Durless

"Renee. Renee. It's time to wake up." Alphonse cooed, gently shaking the girl. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "We uh... We got expelled. So we have to go. Ed is waiting outside, he has all our stuff." Renee nodded, standing up from the bed. She looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"I'll be down soon." Renee assured. Al nodded and headed out of the room. Renee stretched and turned around and fixed up the beds. She straightened herself out and then walked out. She saw Izumi sitting at the table. "Thank you Izumi. I am entirely grateful for you allowing me to stay here." Renee bowed.

"It's no problem. The trains are about to leave though, you all need to hurry and get on one. " Izumi noted. Renee walked over to her and held out her hand.

"It's been a pleasure." Renee stated. Izumi took her hand and shook it firmly. Renee then walked out of the house to Ed and Al and they all headed towards the station.

**...**

"Feel free to drop by if you're ever in town." Sig stated.

"I'm not so sure about that." Al denied.

"You idiots!" Sig shouted, "You're so busy pouting that you can't see what your expulsion means. You aren't her student anymore, so now you're finally free to speak to Izumi as equals! Unless of course you're too chicken to try it."

"Damn! We haven't done what we came here to do in the first place. Thank you!" Ed said, "We're heading back there right now!" Ed and Al began to run off.

"Actually, I think I'm going to get a train back to Resembool." Renee announced.

"By yourself?" Al asked.

"Are you sure?" Ed added.

"Yeah. I really need to see my sister... After last night, I have to. Also I should stop by the East City command center before Mustang gets transferred to Central. I will call when I get there. You guys stay safe." Renee smiled.

"I will see that she gets on a train safely." Sig assured them.

"Right. Thanks. Bye Renee!" Ed called as he and Al ran off.

**...**

"Colonel Mustang. There is someone here for you." Fuery stated.

"Bring them in." Mustang ordered, resting his chin on his hands, glancing over at Hawkeye. Fuery stepped to the side to allow the girl to walk in the room that was filled with small boxes. She stopped in front of Mustang's desk and stood in salute.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. I am Renee Durless friend of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Pleased to make your acquaintance sir." The words shot out of her mouth as if they were rehearsed.

"Ah, So you are Ms. Durless. You made it just in time." Mustang affirmed, Renee nodded as she dropped her salute. "You know, Fullmetal really bargained a lot just for that letter you have." Mustang motioned towards the letter in her right hand.

"Yes, I know sir. I am entirely grateful for it." Renee said.

"I also heard a lot about you from Major Armstrong, Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh and..." Mustang's sentence fell short, "Another good friend of mine." Mustang stood and walked around his desk, over to where the young girl stood. "According to them you have pretty decent combat skills and you are driven."

"Thank you-" Renee began.

"But, you are just as stubborn as Fullmetal." Mustang spat.

"I will try to work on that the best I can." Renee stared straight ahead.

"What is it that you want?"

"To gain Amestrian citizenship for me and my younger sister. I will do whatever it takes."

"That is not all. You must have another motive. You shouldn't keep any secrets." Renee straightened herself out again.

"I made a promise to Edward and Alphonse Elric's mother, to protect and help the two brothers with all my power. I made the same promise to Ms. Winry Rockbell's parents and to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. No matter what, I will service these families, alongside taking care of and protecting my younger sister." Mustang stepped back a bit, as did Hawkeye. "I beg of you. Allow me to keep my promises."

"She doesn't know..." Fuery said quietly. Renee opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but decided against it. She knew full well, but she wasn't ready to come to terms with it.

"I also heard you have some rather impressive knowledge on Alchemy. Are you an alchemist?" Mustang continued on.

"I would hardly call myself an alchemist. I have read and researched, I have knowledge on the subject, but I have not done much in the actual application of the science." Renee informed. Mustang nodded as he sat back down in his chair. Another person came into the room.

"Hey Colonel. Grumman wants to see you." The voice stated.

"Thank you Havoc." Mustang waved him off, "I will be right there. And as for you..." Mustang looked back to Renee. He held out his hand, motioning again to the letter. She stepped forward and placed it in his hand. As soon as she did so, he began to tear it up. _"Oh great. Me and my sister are going to be deported or something."_ Renee thought. Mustang pulled out another piece of paper and a pen.

"I hereby assign you to the military rank of Private." Mustang announced, Renee let her posture drop. "You will act as an assistant to the Fullmetal Alchemist. You are to protect him and help him in anyway you can, even if it means putting your own life on the line." Mustang finished up writing and placed the letter into an envelope, handing it back to Renee, "Havoc and Hawkeye here will help you take care of everything else." Renee stood in a salute again.

"I thank you very much Colonel Mustang. Thank you!" Renee smiled. Mustang stood up and walked past her.

"I sincerely hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Mustang said as he walked out of the door.


	19. Xerxes and Alkahestry

"Hey Pinako. How are you?" Renee smiled, walking up to the lone house in the countryside.

"I'm doing just fine. What about yourself? How've those Elric brothers been treating you?" Pinako asked, as they walked into the house.

"Oh I'm fine! And they've been doing pretty good. I just stopped by East City before coming here. I gained me and my sisters citizenship."

"Thats good! Still can't say that I like the idea of you working for the military though." Pinako stated as she blew out smoke. Renee set her bag down on the couch.

"Actually, the Colonel only made me a private, and I am Ed's assistant. I told him of the promises I made and I guess that influenced him to let me stay with Ed and Al."

"Well at least you are going to stay by them." Renee looked around.

"Hey, where's Angelina?"

"She's in the basement. She became really interested in automail a while after you guys left, so I've been teaching her some things. Shes working on something simple right now." Pinako informed her.

"That sounds like her. She always likes to keep her hands busy." Renee smiled as she walked towards the basement. "Hey. Angelina!" Renee called out. She hardly got down all the stairs before she was tackled.

"Renee! You're back!" Angelina beamed up at her older sister, "Where's Ed and Al?" She looked behind her.

"Oh, they are still in Dublith with their teacher... Well.. Izumi." Angelina nodded in response, "So how's the arm?"

"It's still in pain, and I'm still getting use to it, but it's much better now. Luckily it was my right arm and not my left. I would've been rendered incapable if not." Angelina laughed.

"You and Austin were the only ones in the family who were left handed. I have no idea where that could've possibly came from." Renee smiled, "Pinako told me that you are working on automail stuff now. Have you completely stopped sewing and knitting? Because I have a request for you." Angelina looked over to her. "Hughes' little girl, Elicia. I promised her I would get you to make her a kitty."

"Yeah. Right now I am just building a finger. Just something simple. Since I have automail now, I thought it wouldn't hurt to learn." Angelina picked up some scraps of metal from the work bench and showed it to Renee. It didn't look like much, but it was coming along. "Oh, The girl I talked with over the phone? She sounded so cute! I can see if there is any fabric or yarn or something I can use, but we might have to go out and get some stuff." Angelina confirmed. Renee nodded and watched her work on the automail finger. Renee told her the stories from her short journey with the Elric brothers. She had told her a good deal over the phone, but she withheld some information so they would have something to talk about in person. She told Angelina everything she could until Pinako called them up for dinner. She then told Pinako some of the stories, mostly just the birth in Rush Valley. She didn't want to worry Pinako with how much danger Ed and Al had gotten into in a matter of weeks. Night rolled in, and Angelina and Renee retired back into the basement so Angelina could continue on working. They continued to talk all night. She told her sister everything. Her talk with Ross on the way to the military hotel, her talk with Alphonse in the hospital, her conversation with Ed and Al in Dublith. Anything and everything she could remember.

"Ed really said all that?" Angelina gaped.

"Yeah. After that day at the cemetery and stuff, I've been able to loosen up around him more, and I think he is doing the same. Instead of getting sad or crying though, he always seems to get this... Angry, concerned mixture of emotions."

"Right. I really look up to Ed though." Angelina revealed, "I mean I look up to Winry, Pinako and Al too, but Ed jut seems to stand out. Al is in fact easier to talk to though."

"Oh yeah! I told Ed and Al that I would call. I completely forgot while I was in East City. I should do that."

"Tell them I say Hi!" Angelina called as Renee headed upstairs. Renee reached the phone and dialed the number she had gotten from Sig.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Sig? Hey, is Ed or Al there?" Renee questioned.

"They aren't here right now." Sig answered.

"They better not be getting into any danger." Renee muttered, "Can you tell them to call when they get back?"

"Of course." Sig answered.

"Thank you so much Sig. It was nice talking to you. Can you say Hi to Izumi for me?"

"Yes. Goodbye." Sig said simply, hanging up.

"Well that wasn't very productive." Renee sighed.

**...**

"Of course. One second." Pinako set down the phone, "Hey, Renee. The phones for you."

"Thanks Pinako." Renee said as he picked up the phone, "Hello? Oh hey Ed, whats up? Really...Ah, fine. I will be out there soon. Kay, Bye. Oh and Angelina says Hi. Okay. Bye." Renee put the phone back on the receiver. "Looks like I'm off once more. Ed and Al need me." Renee looked over at the clock, "If I leave now, I should be able to catch a train back to Rush Valley and be there after they get there."

"You're leaving so soon?" Angelina whined.

"It's my job now. I have to be behind Ed every step of his journey. But I will be by here again." Renee started collecting her things, placing the stuffed pink cat into one of her bags.

"Do you think you could bring some stuff to Winry while you're there?" Pinako asked, holding out a bag.

"Of course!" Renee smiled. She gave them both hug, "Stay well you two! I'll call when I arrive in Rush Valley."

**...**

"Hey Renee!" Winry called. Renee waved as she walked up to the shop below a sign that stated, '_Atelier, Garfiel'._ Al turned around and Ed sat up a bit from where he was laying.

"Hey there!" Renee saluted them, she noticed Winry was working on Ed's arm, "Aw, great what did you guys do this time?" Renee shook her head, "Oh, here Winry. Pinako wanted to give me you these." Renee set down the bag on a chair.

"Great! Thanks!" Winry said, wrapping Ed's automail, "All right. I've done all I can for now." Winry rummaged around in the bag, "Looks like Granny sent some parts for your arm, but not everything I need is here. I'll get what we need, but until then you have some time to kill."

"Kay, Thanks!" Ed stated walking off. Al and Renee followed him.

"So I stopped by East City... Mustang ripped up the first letter he gave me and said I was, "_just as stubborn as Fullmetal!"_" Renee imitated Mustang. "But, he dd enlist me. Now I am officially Private Renee Durless!" Renee announced in a salute.

"That's great!" Ed and Al cheered.

"Assistant slash Bodyguard to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" She continued. Ed's face fell.

"What..." Ed moaned. "I thought I was done with bodyguards!"

"Well I told him of my promises and I guess he thought that would be the best way to go." Renee explained, "But what about you two? Why is your arm all busted?"

"Well, thats what I called you here about. You see Al got kidnapped by-"

"What!? He got kidnapped!? I leave for a while and you go and get yourselves kidnapped!" Renee shouted.

"Not me! Al's the one who got kidnapped!" Ed shouted back. Renee turned to Al, but he wasn't there. She looked around until she saw him, huddled next to an alley.

"What now? Did you find a stray cat or something?" Ed asked as they walked over.

"Well.. No." Al said, holding someone up. When they finally got the guy awake, he started to complain that he was hungry. They all went to a nearby place and ordered stuff for him.

"I feel so much better! You guys are lifesavers! Thanks a lot!" The man said. "Your treat right?"

"When dd I say I was paying?" Ed asked.

"Let's not quibble over something so small!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL!?" Ed shouted.

"Honestly, whenever someone even says the word..." Renee muttered under her breath.

"The Xerxes ruins, I heard theres next to nothing out there." Ed stated.

"Well actually, Xerxes seems to have had an advanced understanding of Alchemy. Somewhat different than the Amestrian understanding of it. I could understand hs interest." Renee pointed out.

"Yes, I wanted to see the ruins for myself. I was headed here to do some Alkahestry research." The man said.

"Alkahestry?" Ed asked.

"Alkahestry is, in the most simple explanation, Alchemy from Xing. It's used for more medical purposes. It's differs from the Alchemy here in Amestris greatly in origins and purpose." Renee explained.

"So you know of it?" The man asked.

"Somewhat. Just like with Alchemy, I do not practice the application of it. I only... dabble." Renee stated.

"I have to say I'm curious about Alkahestry. A branch of alchemy that's medically specialized?" Al said.

"I'm curious too." Ed added. They both looked over at Renee, who in turn just looked away.

"By any chance are you guys alchemists?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Elric, a state alchemist."

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, his younger brother. It's nice to meet you." They all looked back at Renee.

"Oh.. Yeah.. I'm Renee Durless. Their assistant."

"My name's Ling Yao. It's a pleasure."

"Is there anything you could tell us about Alkahestry?" Ed inquired.

"Nope. I'm not actually an Alkahestrist." Ling noted.

"If you don't practice Alkahestry, then why did you come all this way to research it?"

"It seems counter productive to come to a foreign country to learn about something native to your land." Renee shot.

"I'm looking for something. It's possible you have heard of it before, The Philosopher's stone." Ling stated. "I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, we can't help you." Ed lied, walking away.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" Ling snapped his fingers and two others were at Ed and Al, Renee had been ignored. "So, do you have something to tell me?"

"Why the interest in the Philosopher's stone?" Ed asked.

"I want to achieve immortality."


	20. Ling Yao

"Out with it. What do you know?" Ling questioned.

"Immortality, please. What a bunch of nonsense." Ed replied.

"Not to me it isn't." Ling shot back.

"In any case, I can't say that I care too much for your way of asking questions. Kinda rude don't you think?" Ed stated, attempting to punch the person next to him in the face. They dodged it by jumping over his arm and kicking him in the head. Renee ran forward, and Al attempted to.

"You're gonna fight us too?" an old gruff voice asked.

"Hey, hold on!" Al called. He obviously didn't want a fight, but these guys were being ignorant.

"Dude. You really think they are going to tell you like this. They've been ordered not to, plus these two are absolutely clueless." Renee tried to bargain with Ling. She hadn't had a lot of real time to observe Ling's goons fighting style, so she didn't know how she could possibly go about fighting it. Ling turned on her.

"Are you saying I should be more interested in you then?" Ling questioned, leaning closer. Renee attempted to hit Ling, which seemed to get the attention of the others. This gave Ed and Al jut enough time to straighten themselves and attack. Ed and Al both resorted to using alchemy, which caused a huge storm of dust. When it had finally cleared away, the other 4 were gone.

"Off they go." Ling laughed. Renee turned toward him, clutching his jacket.

"Those two are in my charge! If they-"

"Quit worrying, Lan Fan and Fu won't kill them." Ling stated. Renee let go of him, still glaring, "Hey pops, lets add some desert to my tab!" Ling called out.

"You give me more information on yourself and your... Friends, and I'll pay..." Renee stated, she then remembered how much this guy had ate, "I'll pay some." Ling nodded and began to tell her about himself and his friends. Renee thought to herself, "_If these guys don't die, or don't get seriously injured thats fine. They can handle themselves, but I did agree to help, and this guy may be able to tell me something that I don't already know."_

**...**

"Okay, Good work you guys!" Ling praised. Renee ran up after him.

"Hey.. And what're you so chipper about?" Ed shouted, "And Renee! I thought you were suppose to be our bodyguard?! Where were you?"

"Technically, assistant, and you guys handled it." Renee pointed out.

"You guys've got some impressive skills. I know, come work for me and together we can take over this country. What do you say?" Ling inquired.

"I've had enough of your idiotic chattering! Just go back to Xing!" Ed shouted. Some townspeople started to crowd around and yell about the mess. "Hey wait! J-Just hold on a second. This guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything!" Ed pointed towards Ling.

"So sorry. I no understand much language of this country. Okay Bye-Bye now!" Ling lied, running off. Renee couldn't help but laugh. Al fixed it all up with his alchemy and then they all headed back to Garfiel's.

"We're back!" The three teens called.

"Hello, we met again." A familiar voice responded. Ling then proceeded to explain to them most everything he already explained to Renee. Renee walked off as they talked. She ran into Winry and they walked back to the shop together. Ling left after a while and Winry got to work on Ed's arm. Al and Ed explained that they were planning on going to Central. Winry requested to come along to go visit the Hughes'.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I need to give this to Elicia." Renee stated, pulling the stuffed pink cat out of her bag.

"Thats so cute! Angelina really made that?" Winry asked.

"Yeah." Renee nodded, "She made it, in between her working on an automail finger."

"She's working on automail?" Al asked.

"Yeah, she told me that since she has automail now, it wouldn't hurt to know a little bit so Pinako is teaching her."

"Yeah, she asked to borrow some books before I left for Central the first time. She's just working on a finger?" Winry asked.

"Just starting with something simple you know. I guess Pinako is going to help her along, to make a full replacement arm for herself." Renee stated. They continued talking absently as Winry worked, getting ready for the trip to Central the next day.


	21. Brigadier General Hughes

"Ah man, I'm beat!" Ed yawned.

"Getting spied on for hours will do that." Al said.

" and Lan Fan were keeping eyes on him?" Winry asked.

"Of course. Ling wouldn't have it any other way." Renee stated.

"You talk like you are working with them now." Ed glared.

"Hey." A voice said from behind them, "Where's the Young Lord?" Fu asked. Everyone looked around but didn't see any sign of him. Fu and Lan Fan ran around calling for him. Ed, Al and Winry started to walk off. Renee looked around a bit for Ling before following after them.

"Okay, Guess we should stop by the military offices first." Ed said.

"Right." Al nodded.

"In that case, I think I'll head straight to the Hughes' house and let them know I'm in town. I can't wait to see Miss. Gracia and cute little Elicia! Renee do you want to come with me?" Winry asked. Renee opened her mouth to answer but stopped. She didn't know who she should go with. On one hand, there was going straight to Gracia and Elicia and finding out from them. Or, going with Ed and Al, and finding out from Hawkeye or something. Either way, she still wasn't ready for the news and she knew she would break down. In either environment, breaking down wasn't an option. In a military environment, she didn't want to ruin the little bit of reputation she was building, plus she wanted to show she was dedicated to her job, but she couldn't afford to break down in front of Elicia, especially since she was till recovering.

"Renee~" Ed sang, "Hey Renee! Snap out of it." He waved his hand in front of her face. "Who do you want to go with? Us or Winry?"

"I u-uh...I should probably go with you Ed. It's a part of my job, but..." Renee stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked, "Are you feeling okay?" She would have to fight through this.

"I-I should go with you two. W-Winry will you be alright?" Renee asked the girl.

"Of course!" Winry smiled. Renee did the opposite and started to walk off.

"Uh, okay sounds good. We shouldn't be all that far behind you Winry." Ed said.

"'Kay, see ya later." Winry said, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Renee! Wait up!" Al called, running after the girl who was already several feet ahead. They made it up to the court martial building and started to look around.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed asked, spotting the woman leaning against a wall.

"Hey guys its been a while." She responded, "Hey Renee. How's the job been treating you?" Renee gave the woman a short salute.

"It's been fine." Renee avoided making much eye contact.

"Thanks for waiting." Mustangs voice said as he rounded the corner. "Well hello, Fullmetal."

"Colonel Mustang, What're you doing here in central?"

"You didn't hear? I was transferred to this branch last month."

"I told you that Ed. You weren't listening." Renee saluted the Colonel quickly.

"You did?" Ed asked.

"What brings you here?" Mustang asked.

"We're just doing a little information gathering. And we were thinking that we'd pay Lt. Colonel Hughes a visit a little later today." Ed announced. Renee bit her lip and looked away and Hawkeye and Mustang noticed this. "Where is he anyway?"

"Not here." Mustang answered. "He retired out in the country, and took his wife and daughter with him to take over the family business." Mustang lied. Renee and Hawkeye both looked up at him. "So, he's not here."

"I see.. Well thats to bad." Ed looked down.

"We were hoping to see him." Al added. Renee clenched her fists at her sides. Mustang began to walk off.

"Fullmetal...Watch yourself. Don't do anything crazy. You need not stress out Renee." Mustang advised

"Okay." Mustang and Hawkeye walked away.

"I can't believe Hughes is actually gone." Ed stated.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Brother, We need to tell Winry about this. She went straight to the Hughes house." Al noted.

"Yeah-" Ed stopped when he noticed Renee running away. "Renee, wait." She didn't get far however, as she bumped into Second Lt. Ross.

"Oh, Lt. Ross, I'm so sorry." She stated, looking down.

"It's alright." She looked behind Renee, "Oh, Edward and Alphonse. I haven't seen you all here in awhile. Where are you off to?"

"We just heard about Lt. Colonel Hughes" Ed answered. Ross looked down, mirroring Renee.

"Yeah, It's rough news, huh?" Ross said.

"There was so much that we wanted to tell him about." Ed responded as Renee began to shake.

"We would've liked to say goodbye." Al added. Renee stepped back and clutched onto Ed's coat. He looked at her questionably.

"We weren't able to reach you. Don't worry though. The military gave him a proper send-off." Ross informed the two.

"Wow, that's nice." Al said.

"That's how its done. Also, if you haven't heard already, I'm sure you'll be glad to know, he was promoted. Two whole ranks." Ross added.

"Up to Brigadier General?" Ed asked.

"He retired to the country and they promoted him?" Renee's hold on Ed's jacket became firmer. Ross held her hands to her mouth. Edward looked between the Lieutenant and Renee.

"Lt. Ross?" His face was horrified.

"Brigadier General Hughes is dead. He was murdered shortly after you were discharged from the hospital, Edward. I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible." Ross informed them.

"No, not the Lieutenant Colonel! Why him?!" Ed called. He ripped away from Renee and ran out. Renee and Al followed. Renee knew that Edward was blaming hisself now. Ed turned, into an ally before Renee and Al could catch up. Ed fell to his knees. After a while, Al and Renee were able to get Ed up and walk to the Hughes' home. Ed and Al began to talk and Renee just sat down on the steps.

"Renee... Were going in now." Al announced. Renee nodded and followed them up the stairs. Gracia opened the door with a small smile.

"Winry's already here." She stated. They all continued into the apartment to find Winry clutching Elicia in her arms. Winry handed Elicia to Gracia as Edward and Gracia talked. Al looked over to Renee every so often, remembering what she had said to Ross before. _"I am not one to cry at death, or even feel emotion about it most of the time...I wish I felt something for these humans but I don't."._ She didn't look like she felt nothing about this. He knew she had grown really close to the Hughes' family.

"You have to keep moving forward, any way you can." Gracia said. Tears threatened to fall from Renee's eyes but she forced them back.

"Gracia..." Renee spoke up, "Some of my last words to your husband were a promise. I promised to do what I could for your family. I guess I can start with this." Renee reached in her bag and pulled out the stuffed pink kitten and set it on the table between them. "I promised I would get it for Elicia."

"I remember. Thank you Renee. It means a lot." Gracia said. They all stood up, Gracia had set Elicia down in her bed. They said their goodbyes, but before leaving Renee pulled Gracia into a hug. Gracia returned it, resting her cheek on Renee's head. "Remember, you are family here." Renee felt a tear hit her head before they all left the apartment.

"Mommy... Mommy please don't cry." Elicia's voice cooed from the other side of the door. They had all gone back to the military hotel but went their separate ways. Renee was to share a room with Winry, but she thought that everyone needed some time to theirselves so she stayed out in the hall, sitting between the two rooms. Al had gone in his and Ed's room and Ed went down to the dining room. A few workers came by and asked Renee if she had gotten locked out of her room, but she politely denied, saying she was waiting for someone. When she saw Ed come up the stairs, he picked herself up off the floor and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey, uh, Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"A walk." Renee replied, without giving a chance for Ed to say anything.


	22. Friend

"Where were you all night?" Winry asked.

"I went for a walk."Renee answered as she shut the hotel room door behind her. Winry was polishing Al's armor, Al polishing the helmet and Ed was laying down on the bed.

"All night. You didn't sleep? We were worried Renee!" Winry stated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Renee responded. She kneeled down next to Al and held out her hand, "Here. I can help." Winry handed her some polish and a rag and Renee began to absently polish the armor.

"When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you?" Winry noted. "You're having a rough time of it, huh?" Al just laughed. "So what have you got planned now?" No response. "Well, Ed?"

"What are we gonna do?" Ed said. "What do you think?" Ed turned around and saw Winry's shocked expression, "What's with the face?"

"I'm just surprised. You've never asked for my advice before." Winry pointed out, "I'm scared, you know. You guys have been off somewhere fighting and digging up information. Information that could get you killed like . Whenever I think about that, it terrifies me. I mean, you could die, I'd still be here and you'd just suddenly... Not be there anymore. Like my mom and dad. It's almost more than I can handle, thinking about that.. Honestly, sometimes I wish you would just give this whole thing up. I do want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to stay alive and safe. It's just...I don't know. Sorry. I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know."

"What about you Renee?" Al asked. She just looked up at the empty space where Al's helmet would've been, "What do you think we should do?"

"It's not my place to say. I'm just your assistant, but I will be behind you wherever you guys go. I'm just here to follow my orders and keep my promises, nothing more and nothing less." Renee sighed.

"Putting that all aside." Ed spoke up. "Putting the job aside. What should we do?"

"You're our friend Renee. First and foremost. Any advice you give, means a lot." Al added. Some of Hughes' last words to her went through her head, _"...And take care of those Elric Brothers and Winry. They're really lucky to have a friend like you!"_

"I'm not a childhood friend with you guys. I don't have the same connection you three have and the fact of the matter is, I never will. Your relationships together will always be different than mine. Even if you do think of me as a friend, I'm still not in a place to tell you whats best for yourselves. All I can do is be there when you need me and put you back on the right track if you ever fall off." Renee stated, "Your goal has always been to get your bodies back? Hughes' died for that. So do it. Just like Gracia said. I will do what I think I should to help you get to that point. I will help you towards your goals as I work towards mine, but I can only get to mine, once you guys get to yours."

"I thought you already gained citizenship?" Winry inquired.

"Yes, but that was only one part of it." Renee announced, "On a bigger scale, my goal is to get home. Whatever that may mean. I may actually be able to get me and my sister home, back to the way things were, or I might have to rebuild a home here. Either way, my biggest goal is to see my sister as happy as she was before."

"You mean you are going to leave?" Al asked.

"Yes. Either way I am eventually going to leave you three."

**...**

Ed was filling in Renee on everything that had happened that she wasn't there for. She looked through their findings and helped him try to piece it together before Al burst into the room.

"The newspaper, Read the front page!" Al demanded. Ed took the paper from his younger brother, Renee reading it over his shoulder. They all ran off to the hotel lobby and out the door to go find someone with more information.

**...**

Al, Ed and Renee ran through the streets and alleys before they cam across another group of people.

"Lieutenant Ross?!" Ed and Al both said.

"What are you guys doing here?" She called. Al and Prisoner 66 both noticed each other.

"Ah! You're that guy!" They both yelled. "And Ling too?!" Al added.

"Hey, guys. What're you up to?" Ling asked.

"I could ask the same of you!" Ed yelled.

"Quit chattering! We don't have time for this!" Prisoner 66 shouted as he attacked Alphonse. "All right, sweetheart, take that back alley and run straight to the warehouse district." Prisoner 66 demanded, "The darkness oughta hide you."

"Tell us about Hughes!" Ed called to her.

"Get going! If the MPs show up, they'll shoot you!" Prisoner 66 warned. With that Ross ran off in the other direction. After a while, there was a huge explosion a ways away.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Looks like they got her." Prisoner 66 stated. Ed began to run in the same direction of Ross, Renee following, "Hold it! Get back here!" Ed stopped suddenly and Renee nearly bumped into him. She looked past him and saw Colonel Mustang and a burnt corpse.

"Hey there." Mustang stated, turning around.

"What happened here?" Ed asked, clenching his fists.

"Ed..." Renee said, walking closer to him.

"What happened here, Colonel? Tell me!" Ed shouted. "Why Colonel? Why was Hughes murdered? Why would Second Lt. Ross..." Ed ran up to Mustang, grabbing the man's jacket, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Ed, Calm down!" Renee yelled, right before Mustang punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"You threaten a superior officer? You forget yourself, Elric!" Mustang yelled down at the boy on the ground. Renee moved more towards Mustang as Edward stood up.

"You! You knew too! You were with us the whole time, and you never said anything!" Edward yelled at Renee.

"Edward, calm down." Renee said bluntly. Ed began to charge at them but Al showed up and held him back.

"Brother don't!" Al yelled over his brother's threats.

"This bastard just killed Ross!" Ed informed Al. He looked down and noticed the burnt body.

"Edward Elric. Kicking and screaming like a child won't help anything." Renee noted.

"How can you call yourself our friend!" Ed screamed.

"How could you do that Colonel?" Al questioned.

"Maria Ross was a fugitive. Our orders were "shoot to kill." So I did." Mustang answered.

"Thats all you have to say?!" Al boomed.

"About Hughes' death, I apologize for hiding it. But you do not argue against orders or ask for explanations. Thats all I... And Renee were doing. You just follow them. Thats what it means to be a soldier!" Mustang countered. Renee nodded in agreement as Mustang walked off a bit. Ed and Al simply looked at the two. Al looked at Renee's face and it reminded him of how she looked when they first met. Her miscolored eyes were filled with pain, but were stern. Other than that, she showed no emotion toward the subject.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Al asked softly.

"You were already given an explanation, I need not repeat it." Renee snapped.

**...**

"I in no way expect you to forgive me for my misconduct towards you Edward Elric, I was just following orders from higher up. I fully understand if you would like me to resign from my positon as your assistant and take my sister out of the Rockbell home." Renee saluted. Despite everything, he still outranked her with his position as a state alchemist. Ed just glared at her, giving her no response. They had been waiting outside of the coroner's for a final report on the body. Mustang and Renee sat in silence as Armstrong talked to Ed and Al. Eventually the coroner, Dr. Knox, came out and confirmed the body as Maria Ross. Armstrong had apologized to Mustang for Maria's behavior, breaking down, but Mustang brushed it off and told him to take some leave.

"Edward, eventually you are going to have to figure out what you want to do with me." Renee pointed out on their way back to the Military hotel.

"I really want to get rid of you right now..." Ed spat, "But you made a promise to my mother, Winry's parents and to Hughes. I'm not letting you get out of that." Renee nodded in affirmation.  
Back in the hotel room, everyone was silent. Renee distanced herself from everyone else, going through her alchemy notes. There was a knock at the door and Renee went and opened it.

"Oh Major Ar-" Renee began.

"Is Edward Elric here?" His voice boomed. Renee nodded and looked towards Ed and motioned him over. When Ed was finally in front of the door, the Major punched Ed in his right arm.

"Major! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ed yelled.

"You listen to me, Edward Elric." Armstrong began. He picked up Ed and moved his automail arm around, "Hmm, this is no good. No good at all. Your automail seems to be broken. Yes, this is a serious situation indeed. We'll have to repair it at once. Theres no time to waste. Allow me to escort you and your assistant to Resembool for repairs." Al and Winry poked their heads out of the room to ask what was going on. Armstrong demanded that Al stay there. "Right. We need to make arrangements for transportation right away. Come along!" Armstrong dragged Edward off, Renee obediently following behind in a jog, trying to keep up with Armstrong.

"Cut it out Major!" Ed whined.

"I'm afraid I can't. These are my orders." Armstrong stated as they made there way out of the lobby. "From him..."


	23. Xerxes Ruins

"Okay, just a shot in the dark here, but we aren't even going to stop by the Rockbell's, are we?" Renee asked Major Armstrong.

Sadly, no. I knew you would've liked to see your sister." Armstrong apologized. Renee just waved it off.

"Then can you tell me why we're here?" Ed cut in.

"I haven't been fully informed on the details. My only orders were to retrieve you and to rendezvous here." Armstrong announced. As they walked down the path, a man sitting on the stone wall stood up.

"I'm glad you made it alright, Major Armstrong, sir!" Lieutenant Breda saluted, "Hey s'up big guy?" He looked at Ed. "And Renee! Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Lieutenant Breda! How've you been?" Renee smiled, saluting the man.

"Good, good, despite all thats going on. But we should get going." Breda said.

**...**

"So hot." Ed complained as they rode their horses through the desert. They had been met with several others. Breda complained a little too before Han pointed something out in the distance.

"The Xerxes ruins!" Renee exclaimed, marveling at the remains of the fallen area. Eventually they all made it up to the biggest collection of ruins and demounted their horses. Ed found a spring and jumped in while Renee went wandering to avoid seeing him indecent. Eventually Renee found her way back to the main group as Ed was wringing out his shirt.

"So this is Xerxes, huh?" Ed asked.

"It's incredible!" Renee beamed, running her hand along various stone walls. Ed rolled his eyes, still mad with her, and talked to Fu about the fables and legends surrounding alchemy, Xerxes and Xing. They continued on walking around the ruins, Renee and Ed a little farther behind then everyone else.

"But if Xerxes was such a highly advanced society, how were they wiped out in a single night?" Breda questioned.

"Manipulation." Renee muttered to herself.

"What? Did you say-" Ed began.

"I guess we'll never know!" Renee laughed.

"It could very well just be a legend." Fu stated, as they continued walking. They went deeper into the ruins than Renee had on her own.

"Edward!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone looked towards the source to see Maria Ross. Armstrong was overjoyed, and began running after her. They all sat down and Breda, Fu and Ross began to explain everything that had went into the Colonel's plan and their orders.

"I see..." The Major stated, he then looked over at Renee, "You were in on this too?"

"Oh, no. Well... Not that much. Mustang called me before all this and told me to keep Ed in line, follow orders, but not to believe anything. It was confusing, but after reading the paper and seeing him with the burnt corpse, I put it together the best I could. I did as I was told, acted under Mustang, but didn't believe one word coming out of his mouth or the evidence placed in front of me." Renee explained.

"You've gotta be joking. I can't believe the Colonel was able to pull one over on us like this." Ed stated with a smirk.

"...He said he didn't want to take a chance on some hot-tempered kid endangering the operation, so he sent you out here. And Renee." Breda said.

"Hot tempered kid?!" Ed shouted.

"That sounds about right." Renee sighed. "Wait... He thinks I'm hot tempered or he needed me to keep Ed in line out here?" Renee's question went completely unnoticed, except for by Ed who just smirked at her, "Oh shut it short stuff."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IM TALLER THAN YOU!" Ed shouted. Everyone else continued on with the conversation. Armstrong drew out the pictures of various things and people and placed them in the middle of everyone.

"Lieutenan- I mean General Hughes. It's just hard to accept that he's dead." Ed said.

"And what shall you do now, Edward Elric?" Armstrong questioned.

"Al and I committed a taboo, but we still have people that help us. Some people get angry at us, and others support us silently. Each one of them has tried to help me keep my promise to my brother. So I have no choice. I can't turn back." Ed gripped hs automail arm and looked over to Renee briefly, "Which means, all I can do is move forward, right? And I'll protect everyone I can along the way. I refuse to let another person become a victim. Not while I'm alive. I know that's a hard promise to keep. It's hard enough just trying to take care of myself, even with all the help I get. And to think I'm even capable of it... Maybe I'm just arrogant. But it's the only thing I can think of. So I have to do it, I have to" Ed stated, he then switched his focus onto Renee, "I think I finally understand you Renee... Everything you always go on about and why you made all those promises."

**...**

Breda, Armstrong, Ed and Renee said their goodbyes to Ross, Fu and the others. They watched as they all rode away. Renee walked off back around the ruins.

"I wonder how Winry and Al are doing, and Angelina and Pinako. I hope they are okay." Renee said aloud to herself.

"I'm sure they are doing fine." Ed said from behind her, which caused her to jump.

"Oh, Edward. I didn't know you were there." Renee saluted quickly.

"I'm sorry..." Ed stated as they walked, "Really. I'm sorry. In the alley with Mustang, and then at the coroner's. Even back at the hotel. All you were doing was trying to follow orders and protect me. The colonel outranks both of us, so despite what I did and said, you had to follow him. You even outright told me, earlier that day, that you would do what you had to. I guess.. I never thought it would've included you acting like that."

"It's my fault. I could've followed my orders without being so cold." Renee cut in. "Your actions and words were justified in the situation and the mind set that you were in. All I can do is hope, that you can forgive me."

"If only you can forgive me to...I want to protect everyone that is helping me and Al, that includes you." Ed stated looking away.

"So I think we can come to an agreement?" Renee announced, Ed looked back over to her, "I've got your back, and you've got mine?" Ed nodded. They walked around, Renee really just following Ed.

"I thought so." Ed said, looking at a piece of wall. Renee walked up next to him. "See that? It looks like a transmutation circle I saw back at the Fifth Lab, the one I told you about... A two headed dragon, and the sun. Ah, dammit! Why does the top part have to be missing!" Renee walked closer to it, before she turned around.

"I think- Ed look out!" Renee called. A man was running towards Ed with a stick. Ed moved out of the way and flipped the guy over, holding his arm behind his back.

"You're an Ishvalan?" Ed noticed. After he said that, several others came out from behind parts of the ruins. Renee ran over towards Ed.

"Excuse me, " a voice spoke out from the crowd, "I'm afraid we are going to have to talk you two hostage until your military returns our holy land to us." A man was going to grab Renee, before she stepped out of the way, just barely in time.

"I am not of Amestris!" Renee stated, It was a lie, but also true in a way. "And this man has no quarrel with your people." Ed and the man talked very briefly before an elderly woman came out of the crowd also. A young boy with the woman, Madam Shan, pleaded for Ed to let the Ishvalan go. Ed looked around and let the man go, standing next to Renee. The boy and Madam Shan informed Ed and Renee that they had been taken care of by Amestrian doctors, Winry's parents. They could only give little information on their murderer, but Ed knew in that moment who it had been. Ed and Renee silently walked off as the sun set on the ruins.


	24. Theoprastus Bombastus

"So Renee, you want to go visit Granny and Angelina?" Ed asked.

"Of course!" Renee smiled. Armstrong and Breda dropped them off at Resembool station. After a quick salute, they were off down the road, toward the Rockbell home.

"Remind me to call Winry and Al, since I know you won't." Renee requested.

"Sure. I'm starving though. We hardly ate anything out in the desert." Ed whined.

"Really. Because I can recall a certain someone eating most of my food!" Renee spat.

"You said I could!" Ed shot back. Renee laughed and punched him softly in the arm.

"I'm just joking. Or do you not know what that is?" Renee smiled up at him. They walked for a while, before they saw the cemetery come into view.

"Actually, you go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit." Ed said. Renee nodded and gave Ed a hug. Ed was a bit taken back but wrapped his arms around her too.

"You be good, okay?" Renee said, pulling away, and then headed down another road.

**...**

"I'm back!" Renee called out as she entered the home.

"Renee!" Angelina called back, running towards her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hello Renee. It's nice to have you back. Where's everyone else?" Pinako said, emerging from the basement.

"Oh, Al and Winry are back in Central. Ed is here but he wanted to stop by his mother's grave first." Renee informed them. Pinako looked down for a bit.

"Well I should be starting dinner soon after I finish up on this piece I'm working on." Pinako said, heading back towards the basement.

"Oh no. Please allow me. It's the least I could do after all this time!" Renee said. Pinako nodded and headed downstairs. Renee looked to her sister for an explanation on Pinako's look.

"Ed and Al's father stopped by. I recognized him from the pictures. He seemed nice enough." Angelina explained. They both walked into the basement so Angelina could show her sister her progress before they started on dinner. Angelina had completed the finger she was working on before and was nearly done with another one. When they finished making dinner, Ed had refused to eat much. Renee figured he had run into his father. Her and Angelina sat out in the living room and talked.

"So did Elicia like the cat?" Angelina asked, her legs resting in her sister's lap.

"I don't know. She was asleep when we arrived there. I guess she had been crying so much after her father's death she tired herself out." Renee explained. There was a knock on the door. Renee moved her sisters legs and moved to open it. When she did, she noticed a tall, blonde haired man standing there, and knew who it was instantly.

"Ah, you must be ." Renee stated.

"I don't believe we have met." His voice carried no other emotion than very slight curiosity.

"I am a friend of Edward and Alphonse. It's nice to meet you." Renee held out her hand. He took it slowly.

"It's a pleasure. Is Pinako here?" Hohenheim responded.

"Yes. But, do you think I could talk to you for a bit?" Renee requested.

"I don't see why not. But I couldn't possibly imagine what you would have to talk to me about." Hohenheim answered. Renee closed the front door and sat out on the porch, Hohenheim following.

"I need your help. You are the only person I could think of that could possibly help me." Renee said, her mood changing from welcoming to demanding and cold in second. "You see, me and my sister aren't from around here and we need to find a way home." She paused but Hohenheim said nothing, waiting for more of an explanation, "Me and my sister come from the other side of the gate. We need to get back over."

"That's... Improbable." There was a slight hint of disbelief in his voice.

"The little dwarf in the flask, It wanted to name you Theoprastus Bombastus, but said you weren't that intelligent and decided to go with Van Hohenheim, didn't it?"Renee claimed.

"How do you-" Hohenheim began.

"On the other side of the gate, There was a swiss alchemist in the 16th century known as Paracelsus or Philippus Aureolus Theoprastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. He believed in a undiscovered element dubbed alkahest, thinking that all the other elements were derived from it, in turn, believing that it was the Philosopher's Stone." Renee declared, "You are the only person that can help me find a way back."


	25. Worry

Renee and Hohenheim talked for a while before heading back inside.

"Oh, there you are. Renee you should head off to bed." Pinako stated.

"Right, thank you for speaking with me, Hohenheim." Renee bowed to him, "Goodnight." Bowed to Pinako and headed upstairs to Winry's room, where she was sleeping for the night. After a while she heard Hohenheim come up the stairs and check on Ed, and then head back down. Then she heard Ed go back down the stairs. She couldn't help but follow, but when she reached Ed's room, Ed was coming back up.

"Renee.. What are you doing?" Ed whispered, walking towards her.

"I wan-" She began before Ed pulled her into the room, closing the door softly. He then put his finger to his lips and walked over to the bed and sat down. Renee walked over and sat next to him. "I wanted to see if you were okay. You looked pretty shaken up at dinner... I mean, you complained about being hungry and then hardly ate anything."

"I... I'm fine. I guess just seeing my-" Ed stopped himself. "That man, kinda messed me up." Renee nodded.

"Right. If I saw my dad after this long... I don't know if I could even keep myself together like you did. You're strong Ed, and everyone knows it, there is no doubt about it. So maybe... Just for tonight. Just for a moment. You can be weak and let it out." Renee requested, taking Ed's hand in hers, "Unlike some people you meet, I can actually somewhat understand you. My dad left me and my siblings behind too. Even though we have different situations, there is still that constant feeling of being abandoned by the one person who is suppose to love you. We both have these weights on our shoulders to protect everyone, especially our younger siblings. You can say anything in this room, and it will stay between us. I promise not another living soul will hear about anything." Renee stopped talking when she felt something wet hit her hand. She looked up and saw tears streaming down Edward's cheeks. She slipped her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around him, he clutched onto her waist. They sat in silence for a while, maybe even hours, before Renee broke it. "We can only do so much Ed. We're only humans. You don't have to take on everything yourself and you don't have to stay strong all the time. With me, you can do and say anything, I'm here to help you." Ed tears stopped and he looked up at Renee. She gave him a smile, and wiped his remaining tears away.

"What about you?" Ed asked softly.

"Huh?"

"You said that you have my back and I have yours. You also told Ross that you've only cried at death once. You could argue you have a worst past then me, yet you are still smiling."

"That's just how I am I guess. All my emotions build up in me. I don't cry or yell when I should or when people expect me to. But eventually it all catches up to me and I break down. I am waiting for that moment. I'm waiting until my body will let me cry. But for right now," Renee looked into Ed's eyes, trying to give him the smallest sense of hope with just a look. She had her hand against his jaw. "For now, you just need to be happy again. Or continue being sad. Maybe even get angry. While you can, do what you must." Renee began to stand up, "Or maybe you just need your rest." Before she could reach the door, Ed stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into a hug. He rested his chin on her head.

"You know. I am taller than you by a lot actually." Ed laughed.

"I'm still older." Renee said, looking up at him.

"I'll give you that." Ed reasoned. Renee smiled, but soon felt lips being pressed against hers. Renee slowly let her eyes drift shut, clutching onto his pale blue shirt. Ed's fingers worked through her dark hair, trying to bring her as close as possible. His tongue ran over her bottom lip softly. Renee parted her lips for him, not in any mood to protest, her hand running along his collar bone. The kiss turned into small pecks as they both tried to catch their breath, but Ed didn't let up his hold on her. As soon as he could, he brought her face back to his. Renee brought her body closer, pressing her chest against his, one hand resting on his shoulder, while the other wrapped around his back, holding the nape of his neck. Ed ran his hand down from her head, over her chest and to her waist, before they pulled apart.

"You know, I really like your hair down like this." Renee breathed.

"Really, everyone says it looks girlier than the braid." Ed whined as Renee pulled herself away.

"Well I like it. Now get to bed. I'll see you later." Renee walked off back to Winry's room.

**...**

"You're leaving already, ." Angelina asked from the table.

"Yes but you take care." Hohenheim said as he began to leave. He said some words of warning to Pinako but she brushed it off

"Goodbye Mr. Hohenheim!" Angelina waved. Renee had been sitting on the porch, as she took Den out earlier.

"Bye Theo." Renee muttered as Hohenheim walked by. He stopped and then waved behind him.

"Goodbye Renee. I _will _speak to you later." Hohenheim said before Pinako rushed out of the door, and called some last words to him.

"You should get inside. It looks like its about to rain." Pinako warned, stepping back inside. Renee called to Den and brought him back in. Ed had come down, and ate a little breakfast.

"Oh Renee! I want to show you something I learned!" Angelina beamed, dragging her sister down to the basement. Angelina had showed her more of her progress. Renee continued to watch her sister work, then they heard footsteps move towards the door.

"Are they leaving?" Renee asked. Angelina shrugged. She continued to work, but Renee continued to worry. Eventually it started raining, hard, and Angelina couldn't help but worry too. Renee and Angelina went upstairs to the living room. Renee called Winry and Al and Angelina looked out the windows for any sign of Pinako or Ed. After a while, the sky started to clear up, but neither of them were back. Angelina sat in her sisters lap again, waiting for them to come back. They heard the door open and they both looked up. Pinako and Ed removed their wet jackets and shoes.

"Where were you two?! We were so worried!" Angelina cried, running up to them.

"We had to take care of something." Pinako stated, "Angelina. I think I should show you some more things today and get started on the hand." Pinako took her downstairs.

"I called Winry and Al earlier and told them we were here. I didn't say anything else, I thought I should leave that up to you." Renee informed him as she stood up.

"Right. Thanks." Ed said, moving towards the phone. Renee walked up the stairs, up to Winry's room and sat down with an Alchemy book. She fell asleep while reading and when she woke up, Ed was sitting on the other end of the bed, looking at the books.

"You just had to go through all my books." Ed joked, "But, we should probably head back to Central." Renee yawned and gave him a little nod.

"Heading back to Central already?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah, Al's probably mad at me. We're gonna have plenty of explaining to do." Ed explained.

"Alright, then." Pinako said.

"Bye, Call when you get there, okay?" Angelina requested, hugging her sister.

"Right!" Renee smiled. Angelina hugged Ed too before they left.

"Guess what Angelina told me the last time I was in Resembool?" Renee said as her and Ed sat on the train.

"What?" Ed responded.

"She said she really looks up to you." Renee laughed.

"She really said that?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Don't get all excited! It's no crush! She said that you are really outspoken and driven. She wishes she could say more of whats on her mind without a care like you do!"

**...**

"What the hell?!" Ed shouted as he took in Al's appearance. Al's lower jaw and right arm were completely missing, and his left arm scratched up a lot.

"I'm sorry brother." Al replied.

"How are you this beat up?!" Ed gawked, He then turned towards Ling and Lan Fan, "And you! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Eating a delicious dinner." Ling stated. Ed kicked them out. Renee laughed to herself. While it was nice that Ed let out his emotions, she did miss this side of him.

"Seriously. How did this happen to you?" Ed asked, removing the cloths that were covering up his missing parts. Al explained it all, The run in with Lust and Barry the Chopper and the information of his body rejecting his soul. Ed fixed it as much as he could. Then it was Ed's chance to explain everything. Renee tried to listen, but ended up falling asleep on the couch they were sitting on.

"Heh, it's just as well. She didn't sleep at all on the train here and hardly the night at Granny's." Ed explained.

"Why not?" Al asked. Ed thought back and turned red. She didn't sleep not only because of her comforting him, but he also took up some time because of the kiss. It was actually the first time that he had fully remembered the kiss since that night. Between his nightmare and digging up that thing with Pinako, he had forgotten about it.

"How should I know?" Ed muttered.

"Mr. Elric, You have a phone call from Izumi Curtis." A bellhop called from the other side of the door.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry for this atrocious chapter. Ed is so out of character... I will come back to this chapter soon when I can think of a better way to go about it :c_


	26. Head in the Clouds

"What if I've started to rot?" Al questioned. Al, Ed, Winry and Renee had been talking for a while now about Al's body, the homunculi, and everything along the way. Winry seemed pretty invested in what they had to say, no doubt trying to see if there was anything more that she could do. By this point Renee was starting to get bored with it all. Knowing everything but not being allowed to say much wasn't all that fun. Hohenheim advised her not to say much, in fear that it could change the end results. Renee went over Hohenheim's advice and information in her head, scanning through what he had said to see if there was anything that could help her find a way back home. She knew she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, so she tried to get as much information out of him as possible.

"Renee. Hey! You're making me uncomfortable." Ed called, his face the slightest bit red.

"What?" She looked around at everyone, completely unaware of the situation.

"You've just been sitting there, staring at Ed this whole time." Winry stated, a slight hint of annoyance ringing through her voice.

"More like staring right through me." Ed added.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked.

"Huh... Oh no." Renee answered, still not completely there, "I'm just a little distracted I guess." She continued to stare off before Ed shook her out of it.

"We're going to the hospital to visit the Colonel. You wanna come?" Ed asked. Renee nodded, grabbing her jacket from the end of the couch.

**...**

"I counted the number of steps it took to get to the basement under the third laboratory." Hawkeye announced. Renee started to stare off again, her listening went in and out. After her talk with Hohenheim, and telling the others her plan, she became a bit more focused on that then what was currently happening.

"Why would he kill Greed and the others if he's connected to them?" Al questioned.

"Daddy's little girl." Renee muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Ed asked. Renee shook her head. She had an urge to go sit with Havoc, or just leave but knew neither of those would be a good idea. Havoc had helped Hawkeye, do a sort of induction for Renee into the military. They were the ones who showed her around, trained her a bit, got papers and everything together, etc. while she was in East City. Renee technically had a uniform, but she got away with not wearing it. Breda, and Fuery had helped but it was mostly Havoc and Hawkeye. They needed to know that she had a standard military level of intelligence and fighting skills, enough to keep up with Edward anyway. They also taught her basic weapons use, since she was lacking hands on in that, though they didn't issue her a gun just yet. In reality, she was torn knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Havoc for a while, if at all. When they had shared about as much information they had, Al, Ed and Renee headed back.

On there way, they went to the Third Laboratory. Ed went in, in search of the basement and Renee and Al waited outside. Renee stared up at the stars, almost completely disconnected from everything around her.

"Hey, Renee?" Al called.

"Yeah?" She responded. She turned around a bit still looking up at the stars, trying to search for any constellations.

"Are you feeling okay?" Renee looked down at him quickly. She must've gave him a stern look because his question was followed by, "I don't mean... I just..." Al sighed (A/N: Armor can sigh... I decided), "It's just, you seem to have your heads in the clouds a lot lately. I mean, you've always had this kind of far off gaze, but it just seems more so now."

"I guess. After seeing my sister, and telling you guys my plan, I've started to think more about what I'm going to do for me and my sister than what I'm going to do for you guys. I mean... I will always be looking out for you. But I have to work on myself too. If I ever want to leave and get home." Renee answered, staring back up at the stars.

"So you're really going to leave, huh?" Al asked. "You know. You don't have to." Renee looked at him, waiting for some sort of explanation. "I don't mean to sound selfish... I guess Winry's little speech rubbed off on me, but, as much as we want you and your sister to be happy, I- We want you to stay here. We don't want to see our friends walk out of our lives."

"I don't know how happy me or Angie can be, this far away from home. It's like... It's like with your body. You said before that you could possibly get by in this body, you'd just have to make some sacrifices, but you still want your body back. Its all you've been fighting for and you know that once you are back in your body, you will feel more complete then you have in a long time. It's like that. I could get by with staying here, I could be content with it. But being back home seems so close, like there is just one little trick left. Once I figure that out, I can be back where I belong. But we may not be able to in the end." Renee stopped and took in Al's appearance. He was looking down, hs fists clenched. Renee walked over to him, wrapping her fingers around his, "Al, if someone feel in love with you, but they feel in love with this body. This armor that you've been fighting to get out of, Would you stay in it to keep their love?" Al was to stunned with the question to answer it. He had no idea what he would do. Ed then walked up beside them. They began to walk down the street and talk about the basement that was no longer there and Homunculi, when Sergeant Brosh ran up to them. Scar was back.


	27. Scar

"So you're saying that Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al asked. They had finally gotten back to the hotel and Winry was asleep in her room.

"I don't know, but it sure looks that way." Ed said, leaning against the side of the couch.

"Poor Winry.. Brother, you weren't planning on telling her, were you?" Al questioned.

"Of course not. I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again.." Ed replied.

"Neither could I." Al agreed.

"It's the last thing I wanna do, but we have to confront Scar." Ed stated. Renee gave him a stern look. "Don't worry. I just want to find out if he did it."

"Edward." Renee's voice drawled out the name.

"Well, and we can use him to lure out the Homunculi. Me and Al are to important to them." Ed explained.

"Their sacrifices. Right." Renee nodded.

"Yeah, so they can't let anything happen to us. I doubt they're willing to stand by while Scar kills us." Ed continued.

"You think so? Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me." Al stated.

"Well it's much better than doing nothing." Ed responded.

"But you have to think out a strategy. First, you need Scar to notice you. Then, you can't just be running around with Scar chasing you. Acting like that _will _get you killed. Then there is the MPs, word has already gotten out that Scar's back, add in people witnessing him chasing after Fullmetal, they are bound to show up within seconds. You don't know how long it will take for the information to get to the Homunculi and for them to show up. But remember, the Homunculi need you alive, there is nothing wrong with you being a little busted, so they may take their sweet time. Scar is fast, no doubt about that, so you will have to evade him for long enough, while also evading the MPs and waiting for the Homunculi. You think you can do all that?" Renee explained, pacing around the room.

"You called me '_Fullmetal'_. You are turning into the Colonel." Ed whined.

"Were you even listening to me!?" Renee shouted.

"How are we even going to catch the Homunculi, they're super strong and they pretty much can't die!" Al cut in.

"Can't die? Was that hyperbole..." A familiar voice called.

"Or are they actually immortal?" Another voice said. They all looked over to see Lan Fan and Ling sitting in the window.

**...**

Ed spent several ours the next day looking for anything and everything he could repair or improve with alchemy, shouting his name after everything.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in Central knows my name by now." Ed laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you've just been wanting to do something like this since you became a state alchemist." Renee muttered.

"You were a little over the top." Al stated as a car drove up.

"When did you become so theatrical? Fullmetal." A window rolled down, revealing Mustang.

"Colonel? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital." Ed asked.

"Probably." Mustang replied as Ed leaned next to the window, whispering something to him.

"Get in." Mustang said. Renee shook her head.

"That tiny car, with Al... I wouldn't." Renee advised as Al and Ed entered the car.

"On second thought, let's get out." Renee could hear Mustangs voice muffled from inside the car. They got out and Hawkeye parked the car in a nearby ally, where they all talked. Renee stood with Hawkeye as Mustang, Ed and Al talked.

"Oh is the Colonel scared of big bad Scar?! Not surprising considering how useless you were against him." Ed mocked.

"Edward, you're one to talk. Remember how it ended for you." Renee shot at the boy standing behind her. Mustang smirked, right before Hawkeye cocked her gun. They all looked over to see Scar approaching them. Ed went running up to Scar and Al put up a wall between the two groups. He then explained the plan to Mustang and Hawkeye. Mustang brought up the same point of the MPs that Renee had earlier. Renee and Al ran off as did Hawkeye and Mustang.

"I'll be keeping an eye out for the Homunculi, and watching over you two. You aren't as important to Scar since you aren't a state alchemist. Use that to distract Scar some!" Renee called as she jumped up and began climbing a nearby fire escape.

"Right." Al called back as he went to help his brother. Renee stayed on the buildings just above Scar, Ed and Al. Since Ling and Lan Fan can sense the Homunculi's presence they went off after it. Renee was just overseeing the fight with Scar to make sure it didn't get to out of hand, and to warn them about any incoming MPs or Homunculi.


	28. Murderer

Renee silently observed the scene below her. This was a crucial moment and there was no way to know what would happen if she interfered. Scar was definitely not holding back in any way. While neither of them were doing much damage to each other, they were dealing a lot to the buildings and roads and the general area around them. Renee followed Ed and Scar the best should could on the rooftops, to look out for Ed. He ran into a dead end and started climbing up a pipe. Scar caught up and destroyed the lower half of the pipe.

"Ed!" Renee yelled as she ran towards him as fast as she could, diving and grabbing his outstretched hand. She didn't get that good of a grip and he was pretty heavy to her so she was having trouble pulling him up onto the building. Renee looked towards Scar and saw Al running up. Al transmuted a platform underneath Ed and Renee let go of his hand.

"We need to get out of here now!" Al called. More MPs showed up, aiming to shoot Scar but were reluctant because of orders they had been given. Ed and Al surrounded Scar and Renee leaned over a rooftop observing. She drew a few small, basic transmutation circles on the buildings just in case they would be needed. Al began to talk to Scar, buying time for them. Al tried to confuse Scar and mess with his mind, but that idea ended up backfiring, causing Ed and Al to question their own actions for a moment. Ed began calling back to Scar, eventually accusing him for the murder of Winry's parents, when only Al and Renee knew Winry was standing right there. Al finally got Ed's attention, and pointed out Winry's presence.

Renee ducked behind the buildings ledge, keeping out of sight from the 4 people below. She knew her whereabouts didn't matter at the time, but she felt as though just looking upon the scene was intruding to much, even though she could still hear Winry's cries. She may have lived with Winry, Ed and Al. She may know their lives and some of their feelings and secrets, but nothing could stop the fact that this had nothing to do with her. Edward and Alphonse were the ones who helped her through that time in her life, and were always there for her. Scar was the one who put it all into motion. Renee was nothing in this conversation, so it was best to stay out of it.

"If you hurt one hair on her head-" Ed began. Renee dropped down a pipe and stood beside Al. Alphonse looked to his side quickly and acknowledged her presence. He sidestepped in front of her a bit. Al had a hard time taking in the fact that, in a way, she was suppose to be protecting them, or at least, protecting Edward. Not to say that she wasn't capable, and didn't help, but Al just felt the need to protect her instead of the other way around.

Scar was shouting at Ed, Ed was still trying to talk the gun out of Winry's hand and she was still trembling on the ground. Scar began to attack Ed and Ed dodged, going to protect Winry. Scar had the chance to kill Edward, or at least injure, but the positon that they were in caused Scar to hesitate. Al used this as a chance to attack.

"Ed, you idiot, what are you doing?! Both of you will get killed!" Al shouted at them.

"Get out of here!" Renee added, running after Scar. She had to keep track of him, he couldn't get away if they wanted Ed's plan to work.

"Hurry and get Winry somewhere safe. Me and Renee will take care of this for now!" Al called at them as he followed Renee.

* * *

A/N: I had a friend of mine draw up Angelina and Renee, so here you go fav. me/ d7hayt1


	29. PunyBrat

Al and Renee tried their best to engage Scar. With Ed not there he wasn't as interested in fighting, he was after all, after State Alchemists, but he still vowed to take down anybody who got in his way.

"Where the hell is Ed?!" Renee gritted her teeth as she jumped away from the ground that imploded beneath her. Scar tried again to destroy the ground that Renee stood on. Al ran over, hiking Renee onto his shoulder. She pushed her feet off of the armor, towards Scar. His arm came up to block his face from her kick, sending her back a ways. When she touched down she straightened herself out. Al transmuted some hands, reaching out for Scar, but they ended up destroyed. He launched himself out of the dust and onto a platform that Scar was standing on. Renee did the same, standing beside Al.

"There is nothing inside that armor. You're hollow aren't you?" Scar noted, "You poor boy. Alchemy trapped you in that metal prison, and yet you still have faith in it?" Al transmuted the water tower beside them, sending water pouring towards Scar. They all jumped down to the area below them.

"True, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient, but it's nothing I can't live with." Al shot back, "I don't need pity from anyone, Least of all from you! My brother used alchemy to save my life. To regret the form I have now would mean not only rejecting alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother, and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith... I want to believe!"

"Oh, do you?" Scar said. Scar used the water near him to create steam and attack them. Ed came in and intercepted before Scar could get to them.

"Took you long enough." Renee laughed as Ed stood.

"I could've just not come." Ed shot back at her. Renee smiled softly.

"Brother! Where's Winry?" Al asked.

"She's safe. No thanks to me though, I made her cry again." Ed stated.

"You really should be more careful, brother." Al responded. Renee stiffened a bit, "She doesn't like to see you fight like that."

"Yeah. But she's gone now, let's end this!" Before anyone could attack, a voice sounded from behind Scar.

"Oooh! I found you! Ishvalan!" A big, fat creature slobbered behind Scar. Everyone turned to stare at it.

"You again." Scar said.

"Look at his tattoo!" Al noted.

"A Homunculus!" Ed added.

"It's Gluttony." Renee gritted her teeth, Ed shot her a sideways look before the creature went to attack Scar. Scar countered and used his destructive alchemy against the Homunculus. Blood shot out of it's eyes and mouth, but after a moment it just smiled and attacked again. Ed and Al attacked it before it could hit Scar again. A nearby manhole exploded and a body jumped out.

"It's Ling!" Ed yelled. Ling attacked Gluttony, shoving a grenade down its throat.

"Go! Move it!" Ling yelled. Gluttony exploded, blood splattering everywhere and onto Renee and Scar. Gluttony's tongue fell in front of Ed, but began to disintegrate. The same happened to his arm and blood, as the base of his body began to rebuild itself from the bottom up. "Get me some strong cable." Ling demanded. Ed transmuted the nearby railway and handed the cord to Ling. Ling began to wrap the cord around the creature as it continued to regenerate. "Your own regenerative ability's working against you. Your flesh won't stop expanding. It'll keep you tied up, nice and tight. You're mine now, Homunculus!" It was silent for a moment, putting aside Gluttony's struggles to get free. Scar walked closer to it but was shot in the leg. A car sped up towards the scene and screeched to a stop.

"Put him in. We're getting out of here." The woman driving stated. From one glance Renee recognized it to be Hawkeye. Though it took Ed and Al a moment to work it out. Ling picked up Gluttony and put him into the back of the car, jumping in beside it. Hawkeye shifted gears in the car, beginning to drive away.

"Hold on a sec, Lieute-" Ed began. Renee shushed him and Hawkeye did the same, putting a finger to her lips. She drove off as the MPs began to file in behind them. Ed looked towards Scar and ran to attack

"We have to get him!" Ed demanded, "You killed the Rockbells and Nina, among many others."

"You're going to answer for your crimes!" Al added. While Al and Ed were concentrating on Scar, Renee was looking out for the next incoming 'threat'. The small girl ran up and kicked Al in the side, then proceeded to kick Ed. Renee managed to dodge her, before the girl landed next to Scar. The girl sent a glare towards Renee and Renee returned it.

"Are they giving you trouble, servant?" She asked, ready to attack again, "This is the servant of the man who saved my life. You better leave him alone, puny little boy!" The girl stated.

"Wait a second! Who you calling puny?!" Ed yelled.

"Do I look like I care ya' little brat?!" Renee yelled at the girl, her face was red and her fists were clenched. Her and the girl were glaring at each other before more MPs came rushing in. The little girl muttered something to Scar and threw kunai into the objects behind them and on the ground infront of her. She drew a transmutation circle with her foot and the train and coal behind them exploded, creating a huge cloud of dust,

"What kind of alchemy was that?" Ed asked, straining to look through the dust.

"She dd it from that far away?" Al added. Renee located and grabbed Ed and Al's hands, to stay with them.

"Alkahestry." She stated. The dust slowly cleared away and the only people present were Renee, Ed, Al and the MPs that showed up earlier.

* * *

_**A/N: I would like to thank 'Child of Wind and Wolves' for telling me about the code in chapter 20 and this one. So thanks c:**_


End file.
